People Change
by CeraJade
Summary: Zuko tries to ambush the Avatar. Aang gets away, but Katara is captured. Can some time spent together change Zuko's heart?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Well...This is it. First timer...be gentle. But tell me if I've done something wrong. There are some new characters I created. The rest aren't mine...duh. Yes, there is Zuko and Katara romance. The point of view switches, but I promise it won't be confusing. I really like Zuko, so most of it is from his point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

"Uncle, where…what is this?" asked an impatient Zuko. _This is horrible. Why are we still here again?_

'Here' was on a small man-made island off the coast of the earth-bending nation. The islands soul purpose was to give supplies and refuge to ships since they couldn't enter the city's port because of sholow waters.

'Why' was a good question indeed. The prince had been following the Avatar for days. He knew that the boy would need to stop at some point, and figured that following him would be a wise move. What Zuko didn't consider was that the flying bison could land anywhere. The Fire Navy Ship couldn't. When he saw where the Avatar landed, the prince had to settle with docking his ship at the island's port and taking his launch to the main land to search by rhino. Unfortunatly, because of his uncle, they weren't as far as Zuko wanted to be.

"Food. I was getting tired of the gruel we were eating for breakfast. I thought I'd pick something up and send it back to the ship before we left for the mainland."

This was not what Zuko wanted to hear. He loved his uncle dearly for everything he had done for him, but that did not stop Zuko from strongly disliking him with a passion from time to time.

"Uncle, the Avatar landed almost three hours ago. He could be anywhere by now. We need to get to the mainland."

"Yes, yes, fine. Let me just…."

"NOW, Uncle!"

With a slight smile on his face, Iroh climbed on top his rhino and fell in line beside his nephew. Satisfied, Zuko gave the command to move out.

* * *

The forest was like every other forest they'd landed in. Dark, green, and foreign. Sokka was a wonderful hunter, but he didn't know which animal would taste fine. So he took his chances and went after the fluffiest and least deadly looking one he could catch. Aang, since he didn't eat meat, was an excellent forager. Yet he couldn't find a single plant that he recognized. So he closed his eyes, stuck out his finger, turned around and picked the first one he stopped at. Between the boy's 'skills' and Katara's cooking, they lived well for the first few days. But then the rain came. 

Aang was used to sleeping where ever he was at, so he usually let Katara and Sokka sleep under the tarp. He was just settling in on a nice soft spot of dirt when the first drops came. Aang rolled onto his back and was looking at the trees when a sudden gush came.

"Oh, great" he said loudly. Sokka sat up and Katara started to giggle uncontrollably.

"There's room, Aang" said Sokka.

"I'm wet anyway, I'll just go sleep with Appa and Momo. Who'd think that it could rain this hard under the canopy."

"Yeah, who'd a thunk it. Suit yourself. See ya in the morning."

Aang sloshed over to the huge tree that Appa and Momo were under, buried himself in the bison's thick fur, gave one more grumble at the rain, and promply fell asleep. If only he would have stayed awake a few more mintues.

* * *

That same time the down pour hit, Zuko had just received word that he was right on top of the Avatar. 

_This is perfect. With such heavy rain, we can sneak up easily. _

"We'll surround the camp. On my signal, attack. Do NOT kill the Avatar. The others, do as your conscience wills you."

"But sir, the rain will be hard to work in" said a solder. "What if the Avatar resists?"

_Blast, of course. Rain._ "Then make sure he doesn't have time to resist."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I recieved more feedback than I expected. Thank you...that's really encouraging. I'm not sure how fast I can get these chapters up. There is flash flooding and I've spent the past two days rescuing docks and boats. It's still raining. Our house may be next...but I'll try to keep up.

* * *

Katara was dreaming of her mother. She was singing a song that used to lull Katara and Sokka to sleep when they were babies. She couldn't see her mother, but the feeling of the dream was peace. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her mother stopped singing. 

"Katara…"

"Mother?"

"Katara, wake up, my child." She could see color. Red. Orange. Yellow…white. The colors of fire.

"MAMA!" Katara screamed as she sat up. Breathing hard, she looked about her. Sokka was rolling over to ask her what was wrong. Before he had a chance, Aang was yelling.

"FIRE BENDERS! Sokka, Katara RUN!"

* * *

_Stupid girl! _Zuko cursed as he yelled for his men to attack. _This is harder than I thought, _Zuko admitted to himself. Not only was it more difficult to use fire, but the rain had made the ground very unstable and slick. _I'll just need to keep the upper hand._

The Avatar was all over the place. Rain had no effect on his bending abilites. The other boy was quick as well, but he still had the cocky-ness of a young man and was overpowered quickly. The girl, though, she was fascinating to watch. She also was unexperienced, but she showed promise. _Too bad I need to end this quickly._

The Avatar was slowing. He had many things to keep guard of. He had to watch his footing, he had to protect the girl, he had to protect himself, and he needed to free his friend. The battle ended as quickly as it started. One guard launched a net at the Avatar while Zuko tackled the girl.

"Ouch!" While he was wrestling cuffs on her, she managed to dig her nails into his arm. _Full of daring, this one. Well, I can easily smite that._

"Well, well. Looks as though the petty element you love so dearly has betrayed you." Zuko sneared as he pulled the girl to sit next to the others.

"You there, search the area for the bison. It flew off during the battle. You three, get the prisoners onto a rhino. We need to get back to the ship as quickly as possible."

_I have him…I have the Avatar! This is it. I've waited a long time…to long. All the humiliation, the training...I can finally show my father that…_

"Sir!"

"Catch him!"

"The bison!"

"The lemur!"

"The Avatar!" Zuko yelled helplessly as he watched the Avatar blow a powerful mini windstorm and wipe out half his men. In the same second the boy grabbed his friends and made a powerful leap for the bison.

_Not this time!_ Zuko jumped and made a grab for the Avatar. Because he was looking upwards into the rain, Zuko couldn't see exactly who he was grabbing. He felt his hand contact with a leg, so he pulled with all his might. Whoever he had a hold oflet go and they feel back to the muddy ground.

"UFF! Let go of me! Aang! Sokka! Don't turn back…keep going! Get off me you stupid, ugly…"

Zuko stood up and pulled the girl to her feet. _She's strong._ He was angry that the Avatar got away. But not as angry as he thought he'd be. _Now I won't have to search for him. This time, he'll come to me. _Zuko smiled and turned to the girl.

"Let's get back to the ship. We wouldn't want you to catch cold."

She glared at him.

* * *

"This is bad. This is bad. Oh, this is very very bad. Sokka, we have to go back!" 

Taking Katara's advice at the time, the boys had continued up on Appa until they were out of sight of the ambush. Now, though, they were having second thoughts.

"We can't, Aang. No, Katara would kill me."

"She'd kill you if we went back to save her?"

"Yes, because the first priority is to get you to safety. Nothing can happen to you."

"Sokka, I'm the Avatar. I can defend myself. Katara…"

"Is a young girl with no really special bending skills. As long as you are still out here and she doesn't do anything stupid, she'll be fine."

Aang turned around and watched the forest get smaller as they flew away. Sokka sighed.

"I'm sorry. Katara and I made this promise a while back that if either of us was taken, we would make sure…."

"They have to go back to the port-island, don't they."

Sokka turned around confused. "What?"

"Prince Zuko. He couldn't dock his ship on the mainland because the water isn't deep enough. So they still have to go back. Land Appa somewhere out of the way. We can take a farry to the island, and get Katara back."

"Aang…the promise…"

"Then you can stay with Appa. I wasn't in on the deal, so there is nothing stopping me from going back."

Sokka considered this. Aang had a point. There was nothing that said he couldn't go back.

"Ok, fine. You have a day."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the feedback. So encouraging. Good news, I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can. Bad news is we're so busy during the day that 3 in the morning is all I have time for. We have been sand bagging all day. So...much...water! Thepolice are everywhere, patrolling, looking out for fast running water. And thank goodness for the border patrol.Our house is safe, for now. (Real sappy part coming up) Writing is my only relaxing time now. Sigh Ok, I'll shut up.

* * *

The trip back to the island took longer that Zuko would've liked. The rain had stopped, but the mud was hard on the rhinos. When they walked off the landing plank of the launch boat, the islands market was extremely busy. Many ships had ported for the storm and some were in need of repair. As they approached his ship, Zuko's repair chief came running up. 

"Sir, we need some supplies before we can embark. Some of the waves did a toll on her."

Zuko was irritated. On the trip he had ridden beside the girl. He had tried to get some information from her, but she was very good at keeping quiet. This wore on his nerves. Now was not the time to be giving him information that they were to be delayed.

"How long?" he growled.

"Half a day, sir. Not long."

"Be quick." The solder turned and ran to the ship. _Now what to do._ He turned and looked at his men.

"You have four hours to roam the island as you please. Do not leave it. Do not be late. Dismissed."

Surprised at this generous offer, it took a minute for the men to register they were free to go. As they split into their separate groups, Iroh approached him with the girl.

"What do you wish to do with her? Shall I take her to the ship?"

Zuko looked at her. She was looking at her feet. Her expression was a mix of hatred, bravery, and tears. He felt a mix of pitty and hatred for her. And…he was curious.

"Yes. Feed her. Give her a bath. I'll be in later to question her."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Katara had sat in a stupor the whole ride back from the forest. She was tired and she didn't want to think. But when she heard the prince tell the retired General to bring her back to the ship, she woke up. 

_I'll be alone. Oh, I hope Aang and Sokka are ok. Will Sokka keep his promise? I need to think…Aang needs to get away from here! The prince will use me for bait! I am scared. What will they do to me?_

And such were her thoughts as she was brought aboard the ship. She knew the old man from stories and had heard tales of the many battles he'd fought and won. Expecting the heartless man who'd killed hundreds of thousands, she was surprised at the gentleness he treated her with when he showed her the quarters she would have and the bath she could use.

"The prince will be here in a few hours to talk to you. Would you care for a meal? How about tea? The tea is exceptionally good here."

Katara looked the man in the eyes. "I am not hungry." Her stomach growled.

Iroh smiled. "There will be a guard at your door. Just ask when you are hungry." And he left.

Listening to make sure he was gone, Katara threw herself onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. She could not believe what had happened. Over come by her fear and exhaustion, she cried until she fell asleep. Her mother came back.

* * *

Zuko walked through the market place. He wasn't looking to buy anything, he just needed to think. 

_This girl…what is it about her? She is strong. And afraid. But that's expected. But…there is something else. I must talk to her. Her eyes…_

Zuko stopped. _What about her eyes? Stop it Zuko…she's water nation. And nothing more than a pawn in getting the Avatar._

Just as he was about to turn to the ship, someone ran into him. Hard.

"Ouch!" It was a boy of about 10. He had thick dark hair cropped around his jawline and he was thin, but showed promise of a bigger build.

"Sir, I am sorry. I was just…" Behind the boy came a girl. She looked just like him and looked to be his same age. Her hair was down to the small of her back. They both had dark eyes, and talked with a highlander accent (AN: An Irish accent).

"Oh, sir, I am sorry. My brother, he is a bit careless. Ronan, you nearly knocked this mister right smack on his…"

"I know, Bree, quit being such a nag. I was just apologizing…"

"Well, you shouldn't have hit him." The girl turned to Zuko, who, the whole time, had stood there and looked amused. "I'm sorry. Really, my brother is better than this. My name is Bree and his is Ronan. He didn't harm you in any way, did he, Mr….?"

"Uh, Zuko. And no he didn't…"

"Bree, didja hear that? Zuko…Saints, I near knocked over the Prince!" Ronan giggled with awe and glee.

"Your Highness, oh my…." Bree blushed.

_This is just what I need._ Zuko groaned inwardly.

"You don't need to do that. Listen, I'm fine. Highness? Wait, are you fire nation?"

The children stood up tall to their full heights, which wasn't very big. Bree smiled and Ronan spoke.

"Yes, sir, and we are very proud."

"How did you come…_here_, then?"

The children stopped smiling and glanced at each other.

"We're orphans, sir. We live at an orphanage on the mainland. We work on the island." Bree explained.

"One day we are gunna make enough money to buy passage home. We once lived on a farm outside the capital. Our father's sister is there. At least, sir, we pray she is there."

_Wow…these kids are…I don't know what to think! How did they get here? And why are they treating me like this? Most fire nation wouldn't be caught dead talking to me. Well, that's probably because that is what will happen to them…they'll get in trouble… _Zuko looked at the children. _They are very young to be alone. _

"Listen, I'm leaving port in a few hours. My route is close to the fire nation mainland. I could give you passage…."

"What? Blimey, listen to that Bree!"

"Wait! Let me finish. You have to work."

"Sir, my sister is the best cook you'll find 'round here. And I can repair anything you set in me lap. And…"

"Ok…just be at the ship in an hour." _What am I doing?

* * *

_

Near by where Prince Zuko and the children were talking, Aang was undercover, listening. He had surveyed the ship and knew he couldn't get on now. The remaining guards were too alert. They would have to follow this ship and hopefully get on at a different time. This greatly annoyed Aang. He was about to head back when he noticed Zuko walking, and on a gut feeling, decided to follow him.

_Why is he giving those kids a ride? _Aang wondered as he watched Zuko make his way back to his ship. _He's going to use them for something, I just know it. I have to get back to Sokka. We need to be ready to leave._

Aang turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara woke to the sound of the ship getting underway. She was confused at first, but suddenly remembered where she was. She turned and looked out her port window.

_This is it. I truly am a prisoner. I hope Aang and Sokka got away. How am I going to get out of here? Wow, I'm hungry._

There was a bowl of water and a towel sitting on a dresser. She got up and splashed some water on her face. _At least, so far, they aren't barbaric._

Just as she was going to undress and wash herself, she heard the lock turn and her door swung open.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. It was the Prince. He had a slight look of embarrassment on his face, but when he noticed that she was fully clothed, his air of command resumed and he strolled into the room.

"This is an interrogation. I will not harm you if you corroporate. I am in command of this ship, there is no one higher than me. When I am through asking questions, you are free to roam the ship with a guard at your side. The guard outside your door, Kai, will be your personal guard. Do you understand this?"

Katara nodded. She would answer his questions…to a point. She noticed that when he first entered the room, he had done a once over of her. _He was checking me out! What is he planning to do with me?_ The fear grew inside her, but she did not show it. Only her eyes grew bigger. No one but her brother knew when she was scared. She did not like to show it. But somehow the prince noticed.

"Don't be afraid. I am not here for anything other than answers. What is your name?"

She swallowed. "Katara."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

He nodded. There was a slight pause. Katara didn't know what to do. _He's just starring at me. Is he going to ask me at all about Aang? Thank the stars I don't know where they went. It will be easier to make up a story._

"The Avatar, where was he going?"

Surprised at the bluntness of the question, Katara looked the prince right in the eyes.

"I don't know." _Blast. So much for making up a story._

The prince laughed. "I know that was a random question, but I do not expect you to give me too much information on the Avatar. I sense that you are strong. No matter, I don't need you for information anyway. The Avatar will come to me."

"No, he won't! You're wrong. He won't come. He'll see that this is a trap!"

Zuko stopped laughing. "So, he will abandon you then? Ha, so much for friendship. Very well, if he won't come I will find him. But, what to do with you?"

_Oh no…is he going to kill me? I'll fight, I have to. Oh Aang, I don't want you to come, but I need to get out of here! Sokka, help!_

"I wager you would be sold very easily on the slave market. A strong, young…pretty girl."

Tears filled Katara's eyes but she refused to let them fall. _Slave. Pretty?_

"Aw, I see I've got to you now. How about…."

"Sir!"

Irritated, the prince turned to the doorway where a solder stood. "What? I am busy."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the children you brought on board. They are getting restless and want to leave their room. We can't use force on them…." The man was obviously confused on how to handle naughty children. He was not a father. Zuko sighed.

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment." He turned to Katara. "I do have a job for you. I am giving passage to two children. They are orphans going to live with their aunt. You can care for them. A meal will be served in a few hours. I suggest you eat, starving yourself will not save the Avatar." He looked Katara deep in the eyes one last time and left, closing the door behind him.

_Why does he keep looking at me like that? _Katara started to leave the room, but stopped. _Children?

* * *

_

_What is wrong with you, Zuko? Stop it…she is the enemy._

_But she is quite beautiful…and strong. I am 16, I'll need a bride soon, if I expect to get the throne…What is the policy again on foreign brides?_

_NO! You can't marry HER! Father would never…_

_But what would it matter? You'd be king by the time you married. Father would have no say._

Angry at both sides of his conscience, Zuko shook his head as he walked to the children's room. He hadn't expected the girl…Katara…to be washing at that time. Zuko blushed. He had seen a woman naked before, but that was for educational reasons when he was in school. To be frank, the boy had never had a lady friend. He had only kissed a girl once, and after the kiss he was slapped, so he didn't count it.

"Sir! This is wonderful! I've never been on a boat this big before!"

"Bree, this isn't a boat, it's a ship! Learn your terms. She's so ignorant when it comes to this stuff, don't mind her."

Bree and Ronan were very excited to see Zuko when he entered the room. Their energy was all over the place. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, why don't you try to educate her?"

Pause.

"Cause she's stupid."

"Ronan! I am not!"

Zuko laughed. This would be fun, but he had to get down to business. He didn't have much time to ask them any questions when they boarded the ship. He needed to know who he was being so kind to.

"I need to ask you a few questions. If you're going to be on my ship, there will be no secrets, understood?"

The children, suddenly serious, nodded.

"Good. First, how old are you?"

Ronan answered. "We're ten and three quarters."

"You are twins. I guessed that much. What happened to your parents?"

Bree looked at Ronan. Again, he answered. "Our mother died a little over a year ago. She was seven months pregnant when the babe came. He was small. To small to live. It was hard for Mother. She didn't live much longer."

Bree started to cry. "I could've helped. I knew what to do! But that old hag Mrs. Ana wouldn't let me go."

"Bree, stop crying. There was nothing you could do."

"But there was!" she wailed.

Zuko was uncomfortable. "Who is Mrs. Ana? How could a nine year old help?"

Ronan was trying to get Bree to stop crying. "Bree was a maid in Mrs. Ana's house. When I went to get her to help Mother, Mrs. Ana said that Bree hadn't worked a full day yet and couldn't leave."

Bree hiccupped. "The women in my family are famous for their medicine and midwife skills. We have always been trained at an early age."

Zuko nodded. He had heard stories of these kinds of midwifes who could tell a woman was pregnant before she knew herself. "And your father?"

"He was a proud solder in the Fire Nation Army. His platoon was new recruits. They were sent to attack an earth bending town. There was supposed to be back up. It never came until too late. Rumors were his platoon was bait."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. _New recruits? No back up?_ "When did this happen?"

Ronan thought. "Two years ago? I am trying not to count. Mother was angry. She blamed the Fire Lord. She always believed he had gone over the deep end with this war. When word got out you were banished for something, she was beside herself with rage. That was when we moved out of the Fire Nation."

"Mother always said that the day you took the thrown would be the most glorious day in Fire Nation history" said Bree.

Zuko was shocked. _This is too much information at once. Their father died in the very battle I tried to stop and was banished for? I still have loyal subjects?_ He could feel his breathing get faster. _I have to get out of here. But I still have questions._

"If your father died two years ago, how was she pregnant?"

Ronan blushed. Bree's expression turned to stone. "No one would hire her because we were Fire Nation refuges. Eventually, she made Ronan hide his bending abilities. We worked odd jobs to survive. She met Madam Rosa a year ago and started to…sell herself so we could live. Ronan and I tried to make enough money so she could get out of the business. Then she was with child."

_This is horrible. They aren't even 11 yet! How could they live like this and still be innocent? _Zuko had had enough.

"That is all for now. You are free to roam the ship as you please. Don't get in the way of my men. A meal will be served in a few hours." He stood up suddenly. Ignoring the shocked looks on Bree and Ronan's faces, he stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

This is all I can do for the night. I have more sand bags to look forward to. I hope they don't haunt me...anyway. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't notice us?" Sokka asked as he, Aang, and Momo rode Appa above the clouds. 

"No. Actually, I'm positive he knows we're here. But what can we do? He knows we know Katara is there, so he's not afraid of losing us. He's waiting for us to make a move."

They had been following the ship for a few days now. They monitored the decks closely and were certain no one was thrown over board. From time to time they dipped close enough to recognize the people. They saw the solders moving. Katara would wonder above deck from time to time with the two children Aang had seen the Prince talking to. They even watched the Prince practice his bending once.

"We can't buzz the ship until something happens? We are so close!"

"Sokka, I don't know what to do. But Katara doesn't seem to be hurt."

"Yeah, but we can't see below deck."

Aang looked at Sokka. "I know." His eyes were round with fear.

* * *

The first day was hard. Katara didn't know what to do. She met the children Bree and Ronan at breakfast, and she fell in love with them immediately. They were full of energy and very smart for their age. 

The first time they went on the top deck to take in air the next day, Katara noticed Appa right away.

"OH! Aang, Sokka what are you doing?" she asked no one in particular. Ronan moved to her side. The children knew she was a prisoner and didn't take much pity on her being captive, after all they were Fire Nation. But they did like her.

"Don't worry about your brother and the Avatar. Zuko won't do anything now."

"I know…but they are falling into his trap!"

Ronan turned his large dark eyes to her. "What else did you expect them to do? Abandon you?"

Katara was about to answer when her guard, Kai, came up.

"Bree, the cook needs you. He is setting up for dinner. Ronan, go help haul the chairs."

"Yes sir!" They ran off.

Kai turned to Katara. "I need to go report. There are plenty of people up here, so I'm leaving you alone. Don't do anything stupid." He glanced up at the flying bison. The message was clear. _Do anything and your friends get it._ He walked away.

Katara turned and looked up at Appa. He was ascending above the clouds again. When she lost sight of them, she turned and walked around the deck. _I don't know what to do. Mother, help me. _She came upon some stairs that lead to an upper deck she hadn't been on yet. Not paying much attention, she climbed the stairs. As she reached the top, she could smell smoke. Katara heard someone. Ducking behind some crates, she peeked around.

It was the Prince. He was practicing his fire bending. _He's good. I wonder who taught him? Aang needs a fire bending teacher._ She was going to turn to leave when she heard someone else coming. It was Iroh.

"Zuko, what is going on? The men, they are confused. We seem to be heading no where. And they are wondering about the Avatar. They wonder if you know he is right on top of us."

Zuko stopped moving. He hadn't told his uncle what the children had told him. "I know." He said quietly.

"Something happened. Tell me, Zuko."

Zuko walked to the side of the ship and looked out at the endless water. He took a deep breath. It was always easy to talk to his uncle.

"Bree and Ronan's father died in the battle I was banished for trying to prevent. They are orphans because of me." Zuko could feel the pressure behind his eyes, and he blinked. He never cried.

"Zuko that was not your fault. Your father…"

The prince turned. His face was red with anger. "I was NOT dishonorable! Those men TRUSTED my father! I had to say something!"

"I never said anything different."

"Now I'm stuck out in the ocean, chasing a 12 year old boy who I otherwise could care less about!" Zuko shot some fire out of his hands. From behind her crates, Katara was scared. _I shouldn't be seeing this._

"He is my only chance! I have to have the thrown, Uncle! My father has gone out of control. This isn't for me anymore…our nation…" he lost control. A tear escaped. Angry at that he began his exercise again. Iroh stood there and watched.

_That's why he was banished? He…has a heart? I have to get out of here!_ Thinking no one was looking her way, she turned to go down the stairs. But, as fate had it, she bumped into a crate.

Zuko stopped. Iroh turned. Katara held her breath. Iroh walked over and looked behind the crates. He broke into a smile when he saw her.

"Well, look Zuko! Katara has been admiring you from afar!"

Zuko's face turned from red to white. "How long were you there?"

"Not long…" her eyes got wide. _This is bad. What will he do to me? _There was silence. Iroh cleared his throat.

"I believe the preparation of dinner needs to be supervised. I think I will go do that."

The prince watched the man walk down the stairs, and then turned to look at the ocean again. _He can't look at me. _Katara didn't know what to do. Just when she thought the prince had forgotten she was even there, he turned to her.

"Well?"

"…Sorry?" She didn't know what he was asking. He still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"What do you think? You heard it. I know you did. The almighty, heartless Prince of the Fire Nation has a soft side."

She didn't know how to answer. She could lie. But she didn't know what'd he do to her. _If I die, might as well die with no lies on my conscience._

"I think it's very…humbling. I never knew why you were banished. I always thought it was for doing something…bad. I guess it was bad in the eyes of the Fire Lord, but I don't think it was bad…" _I'm rambling. I sound so stupid._

Zuko's look softened. "I suppose most people outside the Fire Nation would say that."

Seeing the prince so vulnerable like this made Katara brave. "Since you are banished, when it comes time for you to take the throne, will you still take it?"

Zuko considered this. "My father would be forced to allow me to. I have no siblings or close cousins. The monarchy would be up for grabs for anyone who has enough power to take it."

"So, the throne is yours no matter what. Why search for the Avatar? Why not just wait it out?"

The prince laughed. "Silly girl, this is not about the throne. I could care less about it. The less I have to worry about. This is about my honor. I did not speak out against my father because I had no respect for him. I spoke out because of my morals. I need to prove him this. But nice try on getting me to stop looking for the Avatar."

Angry about being called silly, Katara turned around and started down the stairs in a huff. _Stupid Fire Benders and their honor. If it weren't for that, the world wouldn't be in this mess!_

"Katara wait!" She turned to see the prince right behind her. He wasn't laughing. "Look, don't…I am at your mercy with what I told you and what you heard. I am sorry if I offended you. My men…"

She interrupted impatiently. "Don't worry, your precious reputation will be safe."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

She stopped moving. _Why is he asking? Why doesn't he just force me too?_

"With my uncle, and Bree and Ronan. We dine in my private quarters."

She nodded. He smiled.

_He has a very nice smile…_


	6. Chapter 6

Yea! The county is bringing us more sand bags! Sorry, again, about taking so long. I'm trying to keep up. There have been some comments about the kids Bree and Ronan. Their only purpose is so Zuko could meet someone who was directly affected by that one battle he tried to stop. I thought that it would really hit home with him. And they are based on my younger brother and sister...who are twins. And annoying. Anyway...on with the show!

* * *

"Appa is getting tired. We are going to need to land soon." A couple more days had passed. Aang and Sokka were getting irritated and impatient. "How much lead would Prince Zuko have on us if we rested?" 

Sokka did the math in his head. This was something he enjoyed and was pretty good at. Tracking.

"If we rested for a day, it would take us at least two more to catch up to him. Unless…"

"What?"

"Well, we know that he knows we're right here. He is stringing us along. There is a trap waiting. He's not going to want to lose sight of us. If we landed, he could either dock and wait or slow down. My bet is slow down, because he won't want to give us a chance to seek on board and take Katara."

Aang digested this information. He was losing patience and common sense. After all, he was only a boy, and he hated waiting. _Katara…I'm sorry. I'm coming as fast as I can. There has to be an opening! The prince isn't perfect. He has to mess up sometime…_

"Aang, look at this." Sokka was looking over the side of Appa at the ship. There was a crowd of people on deck. "What is going on?"

Aang looked down. After studying the deck for a few minutes he let out a loud laugh.

"What?"

"They are setting up for something….it looks like a party! I guess even the almighty Prince Zuko needs some down time."

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "A party? Are you sure?"

Aang nodded. "I bet tonight. When the sun sets, let's fly closer. I want to see what it's about."

Sokka turned to look back at the ship. _I think Aang has lost touch with reality…

* * *

_

But Aang was right. It was a party…of a sort. It was Uncle Iroh's music night. How Zuko hated those nights. Sure, he could sing, dance, and play a few instruments. All royalty were taught the basics. He was famous for being graceful on the dance floor at such a young age. But he didn't enjoy it. He never admitted it to anyone but it made him self-conscious of himself. Zuko didn't like to have the spot light.

"Oh, this will be so grand, won't it Katara?"

A few feet from where Zuko was watching some guards struggle with some lights stood Katara, Bree, and Ronan. _Those kids really like her. _

"I suppose." Katara replied.

"But we can dress pretty! Uncle Iroh gave us some dresses and ribbons to choose from." Iroh had become so attached to Bree and Ronan that he insisted they call him Uncle.

"Dances are silly! A man is wasting his time. It's for girls to giggle and gossip!" Ronan had also received some new attire, but he was not pleased.

"Boys dance too, Ronan" said Katara. "Most gentlemen dance well. Art can really define a man."

"Yeah, define him as a ninny!"

"Actually, Katara is right." Zuko walked over. The kids looked happy to see him. Katara looked surprised, blushed, and then tried to hide her expression. _I wonder how she dances?_ Zuko thought.

"C'mon, you don't dance or sing or any of that artsty-fartsy stuff, do ya?"

Zuko looked at Katara and then looked away. "I sing, yes. And I dance. It was part of my schooling. Dancing has taught me a lot about gracefulness that helps me when I fight."

Ronan looked amazed. "You…_dance_?" Katara laughed.

_Wow…her laugh is…beautiful. _Zuko smiled at Ronan.

"I could teach you some tonight, but right now you need to go get ready. Don't be late!"

Ronan grumbled at being sent away. Bree caught on quicker though, and realized Zuko wanted some time with Katara. She giggled all the way down the stairs.

After the kids were gone, Zuko finally turned to Katara. She wasn't laughing anymore and had gone back to that silence she was careful to keep when ever she was around him. She looked him in the eye. He had meant for it to be a glance, but when she caught his eye he couldn't look away. _Her eyes are so…innocent. _He felt himself slip away. _I could do this forever…_

She was the first to look away. _Of course, she is my prisoner. _He snapped back to reality.

"I should go get ready as well, since my presence is requested." She turned to leave.

"Wait." She stopped. _What am I doing?_ Zuko wondered as he took a breath. "Will you dance? With me, I mean." _This is dumb. When did I lose control of what I said and did?_

The pause was so long Zuko was starting to feel stupid. He was about to say never mind when she spoke.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

This one is kinda long. Just a little fyi on the song: it's an old Irish melody, so even though I didn't make up the words, I didn't steal them either. For any of you that may know the song, I used a few different words so it would fit this story.

* * *

Music Night started out as usual. There were the same men that sang every other night, Iroh played some songs. But there was one thing different. There was a lady on board. Katara could tell that the men hadn't been near a woman in a while. The first few songs they just sat and listened. But when this one soldier who had a beautiful voice stood up to sing again, Zuko walked to Katara's side.

"I do believe you agreed to one dance."

She nodded. _Why did I agree? You are an IDIOT Katara!_

Zuko turned around to the soldier. "Cian, sing something with a lively tempo." He took Katara's hand and lead her out to the middle of the deck. When Cian started to sing, they danced.

Katara wasn't familiar with the steps. She was used to the sad, slower beats from home. Cian was singing a song in a language she didn't understand. _I must look ridiculous. _

"Don't fight me so much."

Pulled out of her thoughts, Katara didn't know what Zuko was talking about.

"Fight you?"

"With the steps. It's easier if you are closer to me." He pulled her closer. She found that he was right, it is easier to follow him when she was closer. But she also found something else. She _liked_ being this close to him.

"What language is this?" she asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. The men weren't paying much attention; they were talking and enjoying the break from work. Ronan and Bree were sitting on the side eating some cake the cook had made for them.

"It's an ancient highland dialect. Not many of the Fire Nation speak it anymore. He's singing about a girl who would play with men's hearts to get her own benefits."

"So you speak the dialect?"

Zuko smiled. "Yes. I am fluent in many dialects. A future king has to be."

Cian ended his song. Katara stopped dancing. For a moment she had forgotten who Zuko was, but that last comment brought her back to reality. _He's the enemy. Remember that._ She looked at Zuko. He was gazing at her with a soft look in his eyes. Apparently he had forgotten who they were as well.

"Thank you for the dance, sir. It is getting late. I should do my assigned job and get the children to bed." The way they were standing was scaring her. She had to back off.

Zuko's look changed. He had come back to reality with a crash, and the scowl he usually wore came back.

"Very well." And he walked away.

_He's mad. So what. No, not so what…it bothers me. Why?_ She went over to Bree and Ronan.

"C'mon. It's time for bed."

"Aww…but it's a PARTY! We should get to stay up later. Look at all the cake we haven't eaten yet! I don't even have a sugar high yet!" Ronan protested. He had frosting all over his mouth.

"That's what I'm worried about. All we need right now is you bouncing around. Then you'll get sick. I'm not mopping up your vomit."

Bree cut another piece of cake for herself. "Just 10 more minutes, please. Besides, you haven't performed yet."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to sing anything?"

Katara laughed. "Why would I sing? They don't want me to sing."

"A song from you would be lovely."

Katara spun around. Iroh was standing behind her.

"B-but I don't know any up beat songs. All I know are the songs of my village. And the men wouldn't want to hear Water Bending songs."

Iroh shrugged his shoulders. "It would be something different. I think the prince would enjoy it."

"I didn't say anything about-"

"But that was who you were thinking about." Iroh smiled. "Come, Katara, sing us a tale from the water tribes." He turned around. "Men, we have a special treat tonight. This beautiful young lady is going to grace us with her voice." He turned back to her. "It's all yours, my dear."

Katara swallowed. No songs were coming to her head. She looked at the faces, trying to find inspiration. When she got to Zuko's face, it came to her. There was this one song her mother taught her when she was young. It was about the hardships of living, a family trying to get free and start a new life, and the price they paid. It was exactly the kind of pain she wanted the Fire Nation to see, the pain she wanted Zuko to feel. She took a breath, and sang.

_Oh, please, ne'er forget me, the waves now lie o'er me,_

_I was once young and pretty and my spirit ran free._

_My destiny tore me from country and loved ones, _

_And from the new land I was ne'er to see._

_A poor immigrants daughter, too frightened to know, _

_I was leaving forever the land of my soul._

_Amidst struggle and fear, my parents did pray,_

_To place courage to leave o'er the longing to stay._

_They spoke of a new land far away 'cross the sea,_

_And of peace and good fortune for my brothers and me._

_So we plighted from Townland, with much wailing and pain,_

_Kissed the loved ones and friends we would ne'er see again._

_The vessel was crowed with desperate folk,_

_Escape from this hardship, sustaining their hope._

_But as the last glimpse of the homeland faded into the mist, _

_Each one fought back tears and felt strangely alone._

_The seas roared in anger, making desperate our plight,_

_And the fever came o'er me, and worsened next night._

_Then delirium possessed me and clouded my mind, _

_And I, for a moment, saw that land left behind._

_I could hear in the distance my dear ma's wailing,_

_And the prayers of three brothers that I'd see no more._

_And I felt father's tears as he begged for forgiveness,_

_For seeking a new life on a still distant shore._

When she was done, she could feel the tears in her eyes. _I miss mother. I have to get out of here. Zuko can't see me cry._ She looked at the soldiers. They were all quiet. She looked at Zuko. He was quiet. It was Bree who broke the silence.

"Katara," she said softly. "That was a beautiful song." Katara realized that the meaning of the song was a little too deep for a girl of Bree's age. Bree didn't understand what the family in the song was fleeing from, or that the daughter had died because of the fleeing.

"It's time for bed. You heard me sing." Ronan and Bree got up obediently and followed Katara down to their quarters. As Katara walked away, she could feel all the men of the ship starring at her. She knew she had done something wrong. But she didn't care. If she died because of this, at least they had a little insight of the horror they have brought to the world with the war.

Katara turned to let the kids go down the stairs first. She couldn't help but look at Zuko. His back was turned and he was looking at the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Under cover of the moonless night, Sokka and Aang flew as close as they could to Prince Zuko's ship. They were so close they could hear the words that were being sung.

"What is that one soldier singing? I don't understand the language." Surprisingly, Sokka liked music. Aang had thought Sokka would make fun of the singing and dancing and culture. Aang was also surprised that the Prince was cultured. _I guess culture is still valued today as it was 100 years ago._

"It's an old Fire Nation dialect from the highlands. I could translate for you if you want."

Sokka sat up. "You can speak an old Fire Nation dialect from the highlands?"

"I-I…guess I can. The Avatar before me was a Fire Bender. Maybe since he could speak that language, I can too."

Sokka rolled over to look at the deck of the ship. "Meh, you don't need to translate it. It's a nice song anywa…HEY! What…is that…look!"

Aang moved to the side of Appa. He could see Katara was dancing with a Fire Bender soldier. _Wait…that's…Zuko?_

"What is he doing? Oh, that son-of-a…that stupid…if he does ANYTHING to her…" Sokka was furious. Aang could see that he was ready to jump down on the deck and sock the Prince.

Aang was angry as well, but Sokka's reaction was funny. He chuckled. "I don't think the Prince is hurting her. Besides, the song is over. It's done." Aang watched the Prince and Katara stand there for a few minutes and then Zuko stormed away from her. _What was that about?_

Katara walked over to the kids and then the old General was there. Aang couldn't quite hear what was said, but he could tell Katara wasn't happy. Then he heard Iroh shout "Men, we have a special treat tonight. This beautiful young lady is going to grace us with her voice." He pushed Katara to the middle of the deck.

"Sokka, did you hear that? General Iroh wants Katara to sing."

"What?"

"Shh…I want to hear this." Aang had never heard Katara sing. When she started to sing it took Aang a minute to realize that Katara's accent had changed to fit the mood of the song. He listened to the words. The song was done. Everyone, everything, was silent. Aang was in awe. The song had a lot of power behind it. But he was more in awe of Katara. Sokka said something beside him.

"What?" Aang asked. He looked at Sokka. There were tears in his eyes.

"Our mother taught her to sing like that."

"It's a beautiful song, Sokka. But, I'm worried about Katara. The Prince wouldn't be too happy to hear a song like that."

Sokka didn't say anything. The tears were falling. He moved to the other side of Appa.

Aang looked back at the deck. Katara and the kids were going down below. The men were starting to talk and joke around again. Prince Zuko was by himself, starring out over the sea.

* * *

Katara's voice was still ringing in his head. It was beautiful. But the song…_Why did she sing that? _Zuko shook his head. _Of course, she sang it because it needed to be sung._ The party was well underway again. For a while the men didn't know what to think of the song. But when they saw Zuko didn't react to it, they just let it slide. _Just a prisoner trying to get back at her captives_, they all were saying. _Nothing to worry about._ It had been an hour now, and most men were drunk or getting there.

Zuko didn't listen to the songs. He ignored the stories. He didn't drink anything. He sat there, thinking. Iroh, noticing his nephew's lack of alcohol, brought him over some wine.

"Here, nephew, drink this. Don't think about the girl. The song means nothing. Just an old folk song from her village."

Zuko took the wine and set it on the table. _But it does mean something…that's her pain. _He stood up suddenly. _She is the daughter in the song…dying. Because of us. Because of this._

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

"I must speak with her. Keep the men busy, Uncle." He went down below. His conscience was fighting again.

_This is treason. Don't think like that, Zuko. You are doing what is right. The other nations are weaker than the Fire Nation and should be crushed quickly._

_But…because of this war, families are destroyed! Ronan and Bree have no parents, I don't even know the status of Katara's family. As far as I know, it's just her and her brother. That pain isn't just in the song, it's not just hers…the WORLD is feeling that because of my people!_

_Don't forget your honor, stupid! _Zuko reached Katara's room. He stopped and knocked. _Remember who you are. Remember who you serve. God, Nation, Family, Self, in that order! Your father taught you this when you were just a boy._

That side of Zuko's conscience was winning him over. Katara opened the door. She had been crying, he could tell.

"What do you want?" Her voice was horse.

"I need to talk to you about that song." Zuko entered the room.

"It was nothing. Just a folk song from my village. It means nothing."

He looked at her. _She is really brave_. "Where did you learn it?"

"My mother."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

That blunt phrase stopped Zuko. _I know who did it too. _Katara was losing her calm mask. She was starting to cry again. And she got angry.

"She's dead because of YOU! You stupid Fire Bender. You are NO better than any of us. We, the nations, are supposed to work together! We are supposed to live together in harmony!" She started to walk closer to him. "You are greedy, you are a foul creature! Your people sleep in feather beds and eat pompous meals while millions are starving! Children go to bed hungry." She was right in his face. He was shocked at this, and his first reaction was to defend himself.

"My father is doing this..."

"Then change it! YOU are the heir. There has to be something you can do. Your people aren't men…they're MURDERS!" She threw herself at him, hands balled into fists. Zuko caught her arms, spun her around and pinned her back against the wall. Katara struggled, but realizing Zuko was too strong for her, she gave up and cried. She didn't just cry…she sobbed.

_God, Nation, Family, Self…this is an honorable code…when ones intentions are honorable. _Zuko's heart finally broke. _She's right…we are murders._

Katara's sobs were softening to whimpers. He looked her in the eye.

"I am sorry." And a tear fell from his eye. He let go of her and sank to the floor. All the pain he'd felt from his father banishing him, all the unrealized sympathies he had harbored for the people of the world, all these feelings escaped. It was his turn to cry. Katara knelt beside him.

"Do you feel the pain now?" She asked. He nodded and looked at her. She bent closer and lightly touched his scar. Unable to control himself, Zuko leaned into her. Katara held him. They laid like this until morning, each afraid to sleep, each wondering what will happen next.


	9. Sorry

I'm really sorry guys, but I have to end it here, for now. They are evacuating us and I don't know when I'll get to the internet next. Those of you who pay attention to the news, there have been some very heavy rains in the north of the US. My town is next to a lake and it's flooding because of the rains here and in Canada. I have chapters in my head and I'll write them down and post them ASAP (as soon as possible) or ACASAP (as close to as soon as possible). Keep reading Avatar fanfics and I promise in a month I'll have it finished and up. Peace and Love. Stay dry!


	10. Chapter 9

I'm back in my house! Woot! I'll post these next 4 chapters quick so you's all can enjoy. Some people were asking about the song Katara sang, they were asking who sang it in real life. I'm sure loads of people have put out records with it on. I've known it since I was young. I know this is a little long for a fanfic...but it's getting close to the end.

* * *

Sokka had cried only twice in his life. Water tribe babies were taught that if they were to cry, it was to be only one tear and it was to be worth it. He cried with Gran-Gran when he was 4 and had lost his sled dog to a winter storm. He cried with Katara when their mother died. Everything else he found to be not worth shedding a tear over.

He was having a hard time following his rule now. Listening to Katara sing that song and seeing her captured, alone, on a Fire Nation ship was more than he could stand. How many times had his mother sang songs to them? Songs of hope for the world, songs of sadness for those who had died or lost their way in life, songs of longing for peace. Sokka couldn't stop the tears. _Mother, help me._

"Sokka?"

Aang had left Sokka alone for a while, uncertain of how to deal with this new side of Sokka.

"Hm?"

"Uh, I didn't want to tell you this earlier, but Zuko went below deck…alone. And he hasn't come up in a while."

Sokka moved to the side of Appa and saw that indeed the Prince wasn't on deck. "Do you think he went after Katara?"

Aang shrugged. He was afraid that if he said yes, Sokka would loose it and jump down onto the ship. He had never seen Sokka show this kind of emotion before and was wary of Sokka's judgment.

"You shouldn't lie, Aang."

"I'm not lying."

Sokka sighed and rolled over. His face was sticky from the tears he didn't wipe off. It was a gross feeling. _Father…If only you could see us now. I bet we're seeing more of the world than you are. What are you doing? If there was a way to contact you…_Sokka sat up.

"Aang, what can you use the spirit world for?"

Surprised at the question, and the fact that Sokka was talking, Aang's mouth dropped open. "I don't know…I suppose to contact the dead…" His eyes grew wide. "Sokka, I can't do what you're asking me."

"There's no way you can use the spirit world to travel and find where my father is fighting?"

"What? Your fath…oh…" Aang blushed.

"What did you think I was going to ask you to do?"

Aang turned his face. "Nothing…just…see if I could talk to your mother."

"I…never thought to ask you that. I didn't think you could do that." Sokka's heart beat faster. _Aang can talk to mother?_

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't know anything, remember? I don't even know how to get back into the spirit world."

Sokka was starting to feel guilty for putting Aang on the spot. _You know better. He's just a boy. And he has the world to worry about. You can't be sending him to check and see if your daddy is alright. You are a warrior, Sokka! Suck it up, and deal. That's the life of the water tribe._

"Forget about it, Aang. It's nothing." Aang was sitting with his head in his hands. Sokka didn't know how to cheer him up. _What would Katara do?_ "You know plenty." _Yes, encouraging, Sokka. How much more hollow could your words sound?_ Sokka sighed and moved closer to the boy. He put an arm around him.

"Hey, I'm not good at this stuff…"

Aang looked at Sokka and smiled a small smile. "You don't need to do any motivational speaking. I can tell you are bad at it."

Sokka laughed. Aang's smile turned serious. "You know Sokka, I didn't have any siblings. You and Katara are the closest I've ever had. I…" It was Aang's turn to shed a tear.

"Aang, Katara will be ok, I promise."

"No, it's not just that." Aang started to get angry. "I could've stopped this. I left and it's all my fault the world is like this today!"

Sokka grabbed Aang and moved him so he was looking directly in his face. "Aang, you didn't invade the other nations. You didn't kill all those people. You need to stop concentrating on what could've been!"

"But I could have stopped it!"

"Every single person from dying? Every soldier? No, I don't believe that. I've heard stories about what Avatar's could do, and did, but it was never cheating death."

"The people blame me for this mess!"

Sokka sat back. "No, I don't believe that, either. Even if you had continued to live back then, you couldn't have stopped the Fire Lord from making his plans."

Aang was going to say something, but they heard shouts on the ship. They moved to see what was going on. The sun was rising to the east, so they could see clearly what was happening.

"He's changing course." Sokka said. "Why?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know. But this is it. This is where he'll set a trap. Let's move higher again. I don't like being this close in daylight."


	11. Chapter 10

It was another gloomy day. Ever since that Music Night, it had been raining, foggy, or the cold wind was blowing. Katara didn't mind. She was used to the cold. It actually was comfort. It reminded her of home.

Things had changed on the ship. Katara wasn't told where they were going, but she could tell the soldiers didn't like the destination Zuko had chosen. Many times she had overheard conversations of how weird the prince was acting. The conversations were much like the one she was listening to now.

"…but he didn't answer…just told the Lieutenant to get back to work. I'd thought Zuko was starting to confide in him like he confides in his uncle." There were two soldiers talking in the mess hall. It was very early in the morning. The prince or the children weren't even up yet. These soldiers were just relieved of their night-shift and were having breakfast before turning in. Katara was entering the mess hall when she heard the soldiers talking. Not wanting to answer any questions on why she was up so early, she hid behind a stack of chairs.

"I don't really care that we are heading to the home land now. I'm tired of the sea. I miss my lady." said the younger one. He had only been away for four months, but his wife was expecting and he was hoping to be home in time to see his first child.

His friend shook his head. "Well, yeah, it doesn't bother me much either, but why? He wasn't called home. He's going to get himself in more trouble than he needs now."

"Ah, so you know what is best for me now, Private?"

The soldiers, and Katara, jumped at the sound of the prince's voice. From where he was standing, Katara was sure he could see her, but he didn't say anything. Just a glance from him said _Stay there._

"Sir…I…"

"Of course, if you know what is best for me, you know what is best for my soldiers. And why stop there? Let's use your infinite wisdom to rule my future kingdom!"

The younger soldier stood up. "Sir, he didn't mean to challenge you. He was just speaking what we're all thinking. You haven't told us why we are heading home. It would be a great comfort to us all to have a little insight, at least."

Zuko looked at the young man. He was barely 5 years older than Zuko, but that one look made the man sit back down with a heavy thud. He couldn't believe he'd talked to the prince like that. Katara thought Zuko was going to hit the soldier. The room was very quiet. But after a moment, the prince smiled.

"I can't tell you why we are going there. Not yet. But I can tell you it is for a great purpose. Now, are you finished with your meal? I wish to eat…alone."

The soldiers, stunned at the prince's attitude, nodded. They stood, bowed, and walked quickly to the door. Zuko waited until they could no longer hear their footsteps.

"So, you have taken to eavesdropping? A nice trait in a girl."

Katara stood up. She was embarrassed at being caught like that. _Now I'll have to explain._ "I wasn't doing that on purpose. I came here to get something to help me sleep when I heard them talking. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You haven't been sleeping well lately?" Zuko sat at the table and motioned her to join him. She sat, but not next to him. Across. She was wary of him. This was the first time he'd talked to her since that night in her room.

"No…" She let the word float between them, hoping it would signal she didn't want to explain.

"I've noticed. You are tired when you wake. Bree has mentioned to me you don't look well. She is worried about you. She has grown to like you."

Katara shook her head. "It's nothing. Just…seasickness."

He smiled. _Don't smile, please, _she thought. _It's too hard to find reasons to hate you. _

"Don't lie, Katara. Seasickness…you are a water tribe girl! You were probably born on the water."

Katara looked away. Unknowingly, he'd pretty much said what was actually keeping her up. He stopped smiling. His tone was gentler.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

She swallowed. _I need to confide in someone._ "I've been seeing my mother in my dreams. Well, not actually seeing her. But she's there. I can hear her." Katara turned back to the prince. "Something bad is coming. You are planning something…what is it? What are you doing? She keeps saying that a destiny will be fulfilled soon, that nature and time will be put back on its right path. I know she is talking about you, Zuko, don't look like that." Zuko was starting to get angry.

"How do you know?"

"Please, Zuko, I just know. Your men are jumpy. Your uncle has become more serious. The children can tell something is wrong. What is this new mission you are so set on that it has to be secret? It has something to do with Aang, doesn't it?"

"What does your mother say about the destiny?" This made Zuko think.

"That something is going to happen. Something great is going to be done. Something that will cost a horrible price, but it will change the course of all that is happening. She…she even said this will help our Avatar greatly." Zuko stood at the name Avatar.

"She did, did she? And you are certain it is me she is talking about?" Zuko was suddenly angry, and Katara couldn't figure out why.

"Y-yes…"

"So, this plan…this thing I am going to do…it was destiny all along? You say I am going to betray my father, help the Avatar defeat him? Then I shall ascend the throne and turn the Fire Nation around for the good?"

"Well…I don't know…I don't know what you are planning, I didn't say any of that…but you don't need to get angry…"

"Angry? Katara, you are telling me words that your DEAD mother has said to you! You aren't the Avatar; you can't talk with the spirits." He started to pace the room.

"My mother being dead has nothing to do with you being destined to overthrow your father! I'm just telling you what she told me, and you are…"

"I'm what?" He yelled at her. "I'm what? Getting mad for no reason? All I'm asking is for my men to do their duties without question. I don't want to be challenged about this! It's hard enough to do it alone as it is…"

"Then ask for help!"

"That's what you don't understand, I CAN'T ASK FOR HELP! This is for me and me alone! How can I ask MY men, who trust me to not lead them to danger, how can I ask them to betray their country? How can I ask my uncle, who has cared for me and loved me like my father never did, to defy his brother? Ask your all-knowing mother that one."

Katara waited for Zuko to breathe normal again. "That's it, isn't it? You are going home to drop your men, Iroh, and Bree and Ronan off. There is something else you are doing."

Zuko looked at Katara from across the table. "How could you actually tell? Your mother couldn't have told you all of this."

She shrugged. "Something in you has…changed. You no longer look mad…you look…sad." She walked over to him. "I see you looking over the ocean, then up at Sokka and Aang, and then at a map. What are you thinking?" She stopped next to him. Zuko looked down into her eyes. Katara gasped silently. _Oh no…_

In his eyes she could see his future, what he was thinking about doing. She could also see the pain it was causing him to make this decision.

"You understand, now, why I don't want to get my men or Iroh involved?"

Katara nodded. She was over come with a great sadness for him. _He is giving it all up…_

Suddenly aware of how close they were, Katara started to move away. She turned to go into the kitchen to grab the food she had come down for.

"Katara"

Katara turned and walked back to Zuko. She fell into his chest and hugged him tight. His silent tears fell onto her face.

"I need to contact the Avatar."

She pulled back. "I can arrange that." Before she could stop herself, she brought her hand up to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Zuko leaned down so she could reach. The next thing Katara knew, she was kissing him. Neither teenager cared that the other was from a different nation. The fact that the world was at war vanished. For a few precious moments, time stood still, everything was simple and innocent again.

Somewhere in the spirit world, Katara's mother smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

At dawn the next day, the ship was outside the block-aid that protected the main harbor into the capital of the Fire Nation. Aang and Sokka were stunned.

"What is he doing?" Sokka asked. "I thought if he went back without the Avatar…" He turned quickly to Aang.

Aang had been sitting quietly while they watched the prince's ship float there and wait for clearance. He knew what Zuko was doing.

"He has the Avatar. You were right, Sokka. When he first took Katara, we should've fought to free her. I thought a better moment would come up. Guess I was wrong." Aang looked sad. _I was so careful of a trap…and I walked right into it! He took Katara and treated her well, knowing I would follow and wait it out. And now, he has me._

Sokka was angry. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. _My father wouldn't've EVER walked into a trap like this! There is no way out! If we leave, Katara will surely die. If we stay, Aang will be taken captive! _He punched their pile of supplies in frustration.

"What can we do now?"

Aang shrugged. "Pray?"

* * *

Zuko received clearance around midday when he was able to convince his father's council member's that the big white dot against the gray clouds was the flying bison the Avatar flew on.

He was standing on deck when they passed by the block-aid ships. They were huge vessels, built to withstand anything that tried to run them. A shiver rolled down his spine.

"Honestly, does my father need such huge ships? Who would try to run them to get to the capital at this point in the war?" he said to his Uncle. Ronan came up behind them.

"Maybe they aren't there to keep people out. What if the Fire Lord wants to keep people…in?" the young boy asked.

"That's a disturbing thought for a boy of your age to have," Iroh said. "Why would you say such a thing?"

Ronan shrugged. "It was very hard for us to leave when mother moved us. She got the impression that he was afraid of his own people deserting him. That's what she said, she did."

"That's perfidy to say such a thing," Iroh responded. He was slightly amused.

" 'Tis no matter. She's dead now anyway. And I'm not saying it's my point o' view. I'm just tellin' you what she said."

Zuko was taken aback when Ronan said this. He hadn't talked to the boy in a few days, and had forgotten how painfully truthful he and his sister were all the time. When Zuko or Iroh didn't respond, Ronan lost interest in the conversation, like most 10 year old boys would, and went off to find his sister.

"He's right, Uncle," Zuko said when Ronan was gone. "It is odd there is such a strong block-aid now, when there is no army left big enough to threaten the capital. He could be using those soldiers to end this war faster. Perhaps…"

Iroh turned to his nephew angrily. "Do not speak it. You will regret saying what you cannot take back."

Surprised at being reprimanded by his uncle, which didn't happen often, Zuko turned back to look at the approaching shore line. A few moments of uncomfortable silence went between the two.

"Zuko," Iroh sighed. "You have told me your plans. You have told me why you wish to do this. I may not agree with it all, but it is your duty as future Fire Lord to do what you feel is best for your people. And I will stand by you, whatever the task may be. Do not be afraid to ask for help when you need it." With that, Iroh turned and walked down to the ship's galley.

_Uncle never ceases to amaze…_Zuko shook his head and smiled. He was still pondering his uncle's words when Katara walked up behind him.

"The children are packed and ready to land. You wished to see me?" Even after the previous morning in the mess hall, Zuko noticed Katara still spoke to him formally. He couldn't blame her. After all, she still was his prisoner, according to their laws.

"Yes. I need to speak with you. It's about my plans after the children are safe and my men are gone. Come, let's walk a little."


	13. Chapter 12

The plan is this:

Zuko knew he had a ticket back home. That was his initial plan, when he first captured Katara. Make sure the Avatar followed all the way home, and let his father take care of the rest.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, which ever side you are on, things changed. Zuko understood the time of the Fire Nation had come to an end, and if his kingdom was to still keep their honor, it was time to fall gracefully. Katara was right when a destiny was to be fulfilled. There was a fairy tale that mothers told their children that foretold the coming of a time where a prince would defy the king. The Fire Nation would fall, but the end of the story was always uncertain. Would the prince be able to bring the kingdom back?

Zuko had no doubt this prophesized prince was him. And he also was certain which ending he would choose.

After much thought, he decided to make it seem he was sticking to his plan to lure the Avatar to the capital. This was his only chance to get back to the capital. He also wanted to release his men from any obligation they had of him. Zuko did not want to bring them into this. Once he was certain the children were taken care of as well, Zuko would face his father.

Assuming the Fire Lord would not attack the Avatar right away, Zuko would take Katara to him. While in the meetings on how best to proceed next, Zuko planned to confront his father. This was the part of the plan he was very uncertain about, and just was going to wing it.

When Zuko was done telling this to Katara, she was amazed.

"But you'll lose your throne!"

Zuko shrugged. "It's a risk for my people. Besides, if I do lose it, my Uncle Iroh will be the next Fire Lord. I am my fathers only child. According to our laws, if all the Fire Lord's heirs have died, or if he has none, than the next living sibling from his father will take the throne. These laws can never be changed." He took Katara's hand. "My throne is of no concern now. What I need you to do is contact the Avatar and tell him what is happening."

"How will I convincehim I'm telling the truth?"

Zuko looked her in the eye. "Tellhimhehas my word, and that the word of a Fire Bender is never forgotten or broken." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Can you do this for me?"

She nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

Holy crap...It's been a LONG time since I last updated. And yet...I still had the reviews rolling in. COOL! Anyway, here's some stuff I wrote a while ago but didn't post. After this, it'll come slow, because school is a cruel thing, but I promise I'll update.

* * *

Aang and Sokka had been watching the prince's every move. They took turns that night making sure he didn't slip away. It was Sokka's shift. He had only four hours of sleep in him and it was tough keeping his eyes open. To keep awake, he hummed songs his mother and father had taught him. His humming lulled Aang to sleep. Happy that the boy was finally sleeping, Sokka let his thoughts turn to back to his village. He missed it. For four hours he sat there, thinking.

An hour before sunrise, Sokka noticed the prince had beached his ship. Excited, he shook Aang awake.

"Look, he's landed. And it's not at the main port. It's like he doesn't want them to see what he's doing."

Still groggy from sleep, Aang looked over the side of Appa. He could see that only one person was leaving the ship, and by the fire light, it was just a Fire Bender with…Katara.

"Are they going to kill her?"

"What?" Sokka looked back over Appa. "Are they? But only one soldier is going with her."

"Appa," Aang said. "Follow them, I wanna see what they are doing."

They followed Katara and the soldier well into the forest.

"This could be an ambush…"Sokka was starting to say, when they heard Katara shout.

"Aang! Sokka! Come down, please! We don't have much time."

"What?" Aang yelled back. "Come down? Are you kidding? I may be only 12, but I'm not that naïve."

"No, please! I'll tell Cian to go away if it'll help."

"You…you're on first name basis with the soldiers now?" Sokka couldn't believe what Katara was asking.

"Sokka, you get down here right now!"

Mad that his little sister was talking like that to him, Sokka turned to Aang.

"Just go down. She's not being forced to do this, I can tell."

Aang landed Appa. Before they got off, Sokka whispered to Aang.

"Just in case I'm wrong, tell Appa to take off a watch over us."

Sokka jumped down off the bison. He moved toward Katara, but before he could take a step she was hugging him.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. We should be almost to the north pole by now!"

Sokka hugged her back. He'd missed his sister terribly, and had feared for her safety for days. There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

"Katara…"

"No, we don't have much time." She said as she hugged Aang. "You both need to listen carefully. A lot has happened…"


	15. Chapter 14

Zuko was nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan. He didn't even know if it could go into effect. If the Avatar did not agree to work with him, Zuko would have risked his life for nothing. It all depended on the Avatar, like everything else does in the world.

To keep himself occupied, Zuko was sitting in Bree and Ronan's room listening to their chatter and stories about their aunt's farm. When they had first got to the block-aid, Zuko had placed a request to see if the children's aunt still lived on that farm. She did, and she would be waiting for them at the palace when they arrived. Zuko was happy for Bree and Ronan. He had been worried they would find no family when they arrived. He had even talked with his uncle about the children living in the palace. He was certain he had a few relatives who would love to adapt a boy and girl.

"And what about the bunnies, Ronan? Aunt Kat always had bunnies in her yard. Remember the white one that papa tried to catch, but it sprayed him and ran?" She exploded in a fit of giggles.

"I'm thinking about her horses. I can't wait to show her how my riding abilities have improved. Working at that barn sure helped."

Zuko had been thinking for a while about Ronan. When he first met them, Bree had mentioned Ronan had bending abilities. Zuko had wanted to talk to Ronan about this, but never got the chance.

"Ronan, can I talk to you about something?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Do you mind if it's alone?"

"Sir, I don't keep secrets from my sister. If you tell her now or I tell her later, she will find out."

Zuko had expected this. _At least I tried._ "Fine. I wanted to talk to you about your ability to bend. Bree had said your mother made you hide it. When was the last time you used it?"

Ronan thought hard. "I don't really remember. Our father died a little over two years ago, and we moved immediately after that. Shortly after that, she told me I couldn't use them because people wouldn't hire us. I didn't see how that would matter. Everyone knew we were Fire Nation because of our accents."

"Did you use them much before that?"

"No. I had not entered a school yet. Father taught me a few basics, but he never wanted me to use them much either, in fear that the king would find me and recruit me for the army. He taught me more about farming."

Zuko nodded. "I just want to run a few tests to see how strongly connected you are. If you are still strong after not using them for years, I would suggest you attend a school. If you don't tap into your abilities, eventually you could feel sick and weak. Being a bender isn't something someone should hide. It's a wonderful gift. Will you come with me to my practice room?"

The children stood and fell into line behind the prince. He could hear them whispering to each other, and he could pick up bits about their mother's wishes and what would happen if Ronan was strong in fire bending. When they got to the room, Zuko instructed Bree to sit on the side against the wall, and he told Ronan to stand in the middle. It was a bare room, with no furnaiture. Perfect to practice fire bending.

"You have done some bending before, correct? You know what it feels like to have the fire move through you, so I don't have to explain that. Try to hold some fire in your hand."

Ronan held out his left hand and concentrated. A flicker of flame came from his palm, and then died. His face fell with disappointment.

"I can't do it. I've ignored it for too long. It's gone."

Zuko shook his head. "No, it's not. If you were born with the ability to bend, it will never leave you. Just like one cannot make oneself have a bending ability if one was not born with it. Don't concentrate so much. Relax, imagine the fire in your hand, and it will come."

Ronan held his hand out again. This time, his face was not as tight as it had been before. Zuko could feel the boy relaxing. A few seconds later, a nice, warm flame flickered in his hand and stayed there. From her seat on the floor, Bree gasped and giggled with delight. Zuko smiled.

"Good. Now try this…"


	16. Chapter 15

"You have got to be kidding." Sokka smirked. Katara had explained the prince's plan to Sokka and Aang. They had listened quietly, but Sokka's eyes had darted every so often to where Cian, the guard, was standing. Katara could tell he didn't believe what she was saying. Aang was a little harder to read.

"No, I am serious Sokka. Zuko…"

"Zuko? Oh, you are on first name basis with him as well? What happened to you on that ship? Are you under a spell? Does he have a wizard on board?"

"Knock it off, Sokka! We don't have much time. Please listen to me. This will work, but only if you guys agree to it."

Aang spoke for the first time. "Katara, you are right, this is a great plan. But it also involves us placing a lot of faith in the Prince. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him."

"But he's changed!"

"Are you certain?"

"Katara, think about it," Sokka said. "He will do anything to get Aang."

"He doesn't lie."

"He's from the fire nation…the heir to the fire nation!"

Katara was getting really mad. Not only at her brother, but at herself. _What if Sokka is right? Could I have fallen in a trap?_ Then she remembered the night in her room. She remembered the conversations she had had with him. Most of all she remembered how gentle Zuko had been with Bree and Ronan. She believed he was genuine.

"No," she said quietly, most to herself. "No one is that good of an actor."

"He is," Sokka said, annoyed. "He was a very popular actor when he was younger. Not just because he was royalty, but because he was actually good. Remember when some men from our village traveled north about 8 years ago? Remember when they came back with the stories about the Prince and his abilities? They said he was a well rounded leader. Acting is a great skill in a king. It hones in their lying skills."

Katara was out of ideas. In her heart, she knew the prince wasn't lying. She sighed.

"I…whatever."

Seeing Katara's resignation in the argument, Sokka nodded. "Good. Now, get your stuff, bid your escort farewell, and let's move on."

For the first time, Cian stepped forward and spoke. "I'm sorry, sire, but that's not possible. See, even though she was given freedom to come contact you, the prince still has her as a prisoner. Her release hasn't been negotiated yet."

_What?_ Katara screamed in her head. _I am not his prisoner anymore…he lied?_ She was opening her mouth to say something when he turned, gave her a half smile and a wink that Sokka nor Aang could see. _Oh…_

Cian had thought it through. According to Fire Nation laws, a prisoner has to be released with certain forms. Only a noble or someone of high standing could sign for the transfer of the prisoner. Sokka was technically a prince, and Aang was the Avatar. In reality, Zuko had ignored the law and didn't even register Katara as a prisoner to begin with, but the boys didn't know that.

"Yeah," she said. "I still need at least one of you to come and sign for the release of me."

"Oh…I forgot about that law. Stupid firebenders…"Sokka grumbled. "Alright, I'LL go and sign for the release of you. Aang will stay with Appa. Let's make this quick," he said to Cian.

Cian and Katara exchanged a humored look. "This way," said the guard.


	17. Chapter 16

By the time they had reached the ship, it was well passed midday. All were hungry and in need for a nap.

" 'Ello, Cian," said Keefe, the day shift guard leader. " 'o's this you 'ave 'ere? I don' remember this one."

Cian smiled at the older man. When he had been a new recruit, Keefe had taken him under his wing. The man was huge, but his eyes and thick high land accent were warm and kind.

"S'ok, Keefe. He's Katara's brother…Sokka, is it? Yeah, he's uh…come to sign for the release of Katara…you know, the law…"

Keefe looked at him for a minute. "Oh…right. Yeah…"

Worried Sokka would pick up on the awkward moment, Katara spoke up.

"Keefe, it was a long hike. Is Zuko available?"

The burly guard shook his head. "Nope, none I'm 'ware of. 'E's been with them two lil' brats all mornin'."

_Really?_ "Could you send someone to find him? In the mean time, we all are really hungry. We'll head down to the mess hall."

"Sure thing, Miss Katara."

They turned and went down the hold to the mess hall. Cian walked ahead of the brother and sister a little ways to give them room to talk. He got Sokka on the ship, now Katara needed to reel him in. He could hear them whispering.

"You lied about being a prisoner still!" Sokka hissed in his sister's ear when he was sure the guard wasn't listening. She turned her face away from him, a sure sign she was lying.

"No, I didn't. Technically, I should still be his prisoner. But he actually…didn't register me."

"He didn't? Why? And why did you lie to me?"

"To get you on the ship, to talk to Zuko face to face! I am telling the truth about him changing, Sokka. I had to bring you here to show you myself."

Sokka was really upset with his sister for tricking him into such danger. He didn't say anything back to her. As they walked in silence to the mess hall, they could hear bits of voices coming from it. Two high pitched childish laughs and one lower talking.

"Katara! You're back!" Bree squealed as she ran to give Katara a hug. "We were just finishing our meal, there's still some left, come eat!"

Katara laughed at the girl. "That's why we're here. I had Keefe send someone to find you that we'd arrived," she said to Zuko.

"Well, you found me." He gave her a slight smile that she was certain Sokka would have seen, but he was too occupied, like Cian, with the remainders of the meal. She felt safe enough to return the look. Sitting down next to him, she used the cover of the table to reach over and squeeze his hand. She'd meant for it to be quick, but he still held it there. A warm feeling came over her. She cleared her throat.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" she asked the kids.

" Ss'uko ss'owed me ss'ome ff'irebendin' ss'tuff" Ronan said with his mouth full of dessert cake, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Swallow before speaking. He did, did he? What did you…"

Sokka interrupted her. "Yeah, this small talk is nice. But I want answers…now." He used the deepest, scariest voice he could muster while giving his sister a glare. As young and cocky as he still was, when Sokka got into the right mood this voice could actually be scary.

_Uh-oh…_Katara thought. _I pushed him too far…_ She swallowed what she was chewing, took a deep breath, and turned to her brother.

"Like I told you before, I …well, Cian, actually…made up that excuse to get you on the ship so you could talk to Zuko yourself. I wasn't making anything up. There really is a chance here that we can end this war once and for all. Zuko…" she trailed off. While she was talking, Sokka was looking at the prince with a mixture of hatred and fear. She could tell her talking wouldn't get through to him. Katara turned to the prince, who was putting on the air he didn't notice Sokka's glare, but she knew he was trying not to laugh out loud at her brothers behavior.

"Zuko can explain all this to you," she finished. Sokka snapped out of his own world and looked at her.

"You think I'm going to believe anything this…this, pompous…jerk…poor excuse for anything has to say?" he asked her incredously.

"Yes, I have suddenly become deaf and did not hear anything you just said," Zuko said to Sokka with humor in his voice.

"Good, I wasn't talking to you anyway! Why do you think I'd trust you? YOU took my sister! YOU have been trying to kill us since that day at our village! It was YOUR people who brought all of this terror, this disaster on the world!" Sokka stood up and punched his fist into the table. Normally, it would've done nothing, but Katara noticed the table slightly crack. _He's gotten stronger._

"Talking won't do us any good. What would work is if you and your monster of a father dropped off the face of the earth!"

Zuko looked up at the standing Sokka with a slight smile on his face. "I've suddenly become deaf, remember? I didn't hear anything you said." Sokka's face turned white with rage.

"ENOUGH!" Katara jumped in surprise. She turned around to look at the door and saw Iroh standing there. She hadn't heard the old man come in.

"There is no time for this childish bickering. In a few hours, Zuko needs to report to the Fire Lords palace. The Avatar is still out there waiting. We need to get Bree and Ronan away from here before anything happens." He turned to address Sokka. "Your sister is telling the truth. It is time for this war to end. Zuko can end it with to grace needed to keep the Fire Nation on her feet but put back in balance with the rest of the nations. But if you still cannot put aside your own inbred prejudices, then step aside and let us continue with our plan."

Everyone held their breath. When so much time had passed that Katara was certain her brother had pushed the patience of the old man, Sokka spoke.

"General Iroh, your reputation precedes you. A reputation of ferocity, but also wisdom and genuinity. I don't trust your nephew, but I've heard your word can be held accountable. I will place faith in that rumor on one condition. My sister is far from here when the fighting occurs."

Iroh smiled. "Your father's reputation precedes him as well. I am aware of your and your sister's noble birth, if somewhat a primitive nobility at the moment. You have spoken like a true royal. I accept your terms."

"Wait!" Katara interjected. "I'm happy you are coming to your senses Sokka, but you can't tell me what to do! I will be there to help Zuko."

"You aren't sixteen yet, you don't have a standing as an adult, you need a male relative to decide politically for you."

Her mouth dropped. "Not an _adult_?" She scoffed. "I was adult enough to share looking after our trip with you, I am adult enough for this!"

Iroh cleared his throat. "How about a compromise? Katara will be with us in the city, but if anything happens to you, the prince, and the Avatar, I will lay my life out to assure her safety."

Sokka was about to disagree, but he saw the look on Katara's face. She could see him battle himself: the over protective side, and the reasonable side. Finally, he nodded.

"Fine, that works too."

Iroh smiled. "See, nephew, how diplomacy can work in ways force can't? Now, we have much to do. Cian, tell the others to be ready to sail on to the capital. Katara, would you fetch the Avatar, I'm sure you can see now we have no means of taking him captive. Sokka, would you care for some tea…"


	18. Chapter 17

So, yeah...there hasn't been too much, i dunno...love, for lack of a better word...in this lil' story between katara and zuko. so, for a little bit i'm going to build on that before they can get to the capital. I noticed i didn't show any of aang's actual thoughts, but this way was easier to write in, i think. it moved alot faster for me to write, anyways.

* * *

It took them an hour to finally set sail for the nations capital. Katara found she had no problem convincing Aang to come to the ship. He had a sense when she first called them down that the prince was telling the truth, and the fact that Sokka trusted Katara to go retrieve Aang without any protection was a sure sign all was well. When he got to the ship, there was tension everywhere. Zuko's soldiers were tense because they didn't know what was going on, there was a tension between Katara and Sokka (but Aang expected that), there was tension between Zuko and the old general, and even the children were acting up. Bree and Ronan were fascinated by Aang, wondering how he could possibly be 112 years old and yet still look not much older than they were.

After being briefed on the situation, he found there was not much he could do but wait. It was another 2 hours to the capital, and he explored as much of the ship as he wanted to in less than twenty minutes. Coming up from the mess hall with a piece of fruit in his hand, he noticed Katara standing with Zuko. Excited to finally find someone talk to, Aang started to hurry over to say hi, but stopped cold when he saw Zuko offer Katara his hand to hold…and Katara take it. Out of shock, his fruit fell from his hand, splattering on the deck. Thoughts of reason wanted to race through his head, but he couldn't bear to face them. All he knew was anger and loss.

Before he could make a rash move, Aang heard Bree and Ronan call out to Katara and Zuko. The two quickly let go so the children didn't see. He watched the four exchange words and decided it wouldn't be wise to blow up in front of the children. He turned to walk back down below, but Ronan called for him before he could get away.

"Aang! HI!" The younger boy ran to him with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Ronan," Aang mumbled. He groaned inwardly when he saw Katara and Zuko follow Bree to where they were standing.

"Aang, where've you been?" Katara asked with a slight smile. Her face was flushed, either because of the wind on her face or the intimate moment she had just shared with Zuko, Aang couldn't tell which and didn't want to know.

"I've…been walking….around…the ship," he answered lamely. Katara didn't seen to notice his mood.

"Are you busy? Could you entertain Bree and Ronan for a while? They're restless and Zuko and I…need to talk," her eyes glanced over to the Fire Bender. Aang felt his anger boil again.

"Sure…yeah, I'll do that…" he forced through clenched teeth. Again, his attitude seemed to be lost on her. Katara smiled.

"Ok! It won't be long..." She and Zuko walked away. Aang stared after them, feeling as though his heart had been tied on a string attached to her hand and when she walked him with Zuko, she ripped it right out. He was contemplating attacking Zuko when Bree tugged on his sleeve.

"Ronan keeps trying to start me on fire!"

"I am not!" Ronan yelled back as he extinguished the small flame in his hand. When Aang turned his gazed to the kids, they both were taken aback by the emotion in it.

"Aang," Bree said. "What's wrong? What…" she noticed Katara and Zuko walking away over his shoulder, hand in hand again. "Oh…"

"What?" Ronan asked, oblivious to emotions.

"You like Katara, don't you?" Bree asked with sympathy. Aang couldn't open his mouth, afraid of what would come out, so he just nodded dumbly.

"Oh," Ronan finally caught on. "Wow…uh, sorry abou' that." The kids didn't know how to deal with this, so a short silence fell over the three. Aang got the courage to talk.

"How…long? And…who else knows?" His throat was dry.

Bree answered, "It was gradual…I guess. But before we got you guys. And…I guess the whole ship."

"Sokka…?"

She shrugged. "I doubt he knows. Because if he did, I figure he'd'a attempted to kill Zuko by now."

"Speaking of Mr. Unstability…" Ronan said as a warning that Sokka was coming.

Aang was able to wipe the emotion from his face so fast that it was as though he'd never been hurt. "Do NOT tell Sokka about this. I almost lost it myself just now, and we can't afford this now. Spread the word this is to be keep from him," he hissed in a whisper to the kids. "Go…now."

They nodded and ran off. Sokka came up to Aang.

"Where're they off to so fast?"

"I…uh…sent them on a little treasure hunt. Katara…asked me to entertain them for a while." Aang was sure Sokka could tell he was lying. He was never good at it. When he lied, his mouth tugged into a slight smile. Barely noticeable to someone who didn't know, but Sokka had been around him long enough to know. Sokka gave him a skeptical look, but said nothing.

"So…this is a weird way things are turning out, huh? I mean, allying ourselves with the prince and all. It's happening so fast I can't digest it all yet," Sokka said leaning against the rail.

Aang sighed and looked out over the sea. "You don't know the half of it…" he mumbled.


	19. Chapter 18

"Katara…" Zuko whispered to her. After they had left Aang, Zuko took Katara to his private quarters. He had meant to say a few things to her, but before anything came out she went to his arms and they sat there for a bit. Zuko would have given anything to stay there with her like this…ignoring the war, ignoring his uncle's cautions…but they heard the shout that the capital was in sight, and he still had things to say.

"Katara," he said again, a little louder. "We need to talk." Not saying anything, she positioned herself so she could look into his face but still be enveloped in his arms. He looked down into her eyes, for a moment hypnotized by her wide gaze of trust, innocence, and strength. She blinked, waiting for him to keep talking.

"Now, before we get to the capital, Aang and your brother will go up with the beast…"

"Appa," she said. Zuko didn't like the bison very much, so had deliberately not learned it's name.

"Yes…Appa. They will go up and act as though they were following us and now unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, you will come with as my captive while Bree, Ronan, Uncle, and I go to see my father." He stopped to swallow against the sudden dryness in his throat. "The Fire Lord will put you in a prison. I'm not worried about him torturing or killing you because you are a nobility and can be used to barter with in negotiations."

She snuggled closer to him and nodded.

"My Uncle has contacts that have caught wind of a secret rebellious force inside the capital itself. For a long time, a year, I think, he's been in contact with the force. They are ready to overthrow my father at any given time. The final battle will come down to me and my father, but my uncle says this force is huge and will help us greatly. He will get them ready while I take Bree and Ronan to their aunt's. My men have been warned that something is going to happen, and if I should fail they may be accused of associated with a traitor and will be tried as such. They will be give some money to leave the capital if they so wish. If I fail, you will leave as soon as you can, and take your brother with you. Aang has said he will stay to finish if I cannot." He fell silent, thoughts of what would happen to the world if he failed were pushing their way through his head.

"This isn't what you wanted to talk about," Katara said. Besides Iroh, she was the only one who dared interrupt his thoughts. "I know all this already, this was said at the briefing." She sat up and moved out of his embrace to stand up and look at him. "What is on your mind, Prince?"

Zuko smiled. She only used his title when she was being serious. "Yes, I know you know the plans and what is going to happen if I fail. But there hasn't been much discussion if I succeed. Sure, I'll take the throne. But what next? I'll need all the soldiers to swear to me, I'll call them home. My seat will be very unstable. I'll have many cousins, uncles…even my own sister and her loyalties…trying to kill me."

"Ah…that doesn't sound like the type of throne I would like to sit on."

"Me neither…there are a few ways I can secure it under me, but there is one that will ultimately make it mine. Even if there are still plots to kill me, I will be well protected."

Katara put her hands on her hips. "And what's that?"

"Find a wife with a strong noble standing. She needs to be strong to help me rule and bare me sons. Daughters will work to, but sons have a strong position in the government…what?" Katara suddenly looked very sad.

"You are right. I never thought about that. You will need to marry a girl from the Fire Nation to keep your throne strong…"

Zuko laughed. "Katara…"

"No, Zuko. I understand. If you succeed, we won't be able to be together."

"Will you close your mouth and listen to me?" Zuko said, still laughing. "Ok, maybe I'm going about this the wrong way…yeah, I guess marrying a girl from my nation would be a strong decision. But I'm inheriting a land that has been the cause of a world war for 100 years. A stronger decision would be to marry a strong princess from a _different_ nation…you know, as a sign of unification. And…well…" he suddenly was very nervous. Zuko wiped his sweaty palms on him lap and started again.

"Uncle's told me that even though you are from a poor tribe, you are a princess if by name and birth only. And…you, you're strong, I've seen you fight. I've seen your courage…and I would be honored if you were beside me on my throne." The last part came out in a rush and for a minute he wasn't sure if Katara had understood. She stood there looking at him, then her eyes grew bigger and a small smile came across her face.

"Are you…are you asking my hand in marriage?"

"Yes," he said. "Well…actually, I'm asking you if you would want to. If you do, I have to go to your brother and ask him, because he's technically still the male that is in charge of you…unless we found your father, then I'd have to go to him…" He realized he was babbling. A silence fell over them, each looking into the others eyes, trying to read their future. Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Zuko?" Iroh called. "We are close. Katara should come say good-bye to Aang and Sokka."

"Yes, Uncle. We'll be right up," he answered back, not taking his eyes off the woman he loved.

"I know it's…sudden. But…I would like to know before I leave…before it all begins," he said to her as he stood up. She walked to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I couldn't imagine having any other prince as my husband," she said with a smile. He leaned in for one last kiss before they walked back to reality.

* * *

"Sokka, grab that bag there. No…the one by the…ugh!" Aang yelled down from atop Appa. They were getting ready to leave and Aang wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'll just get it myself," he said irritably, jumping from the bison's back.

"Good, I didn't want to get it for a crabby jerk like you anyway. What's gotten into you?" Sokka asked as he finished sharpening his boomerang and sheethed it again.

"Nothing…I am just nervous, I guess. This is it…I mean, this is what we've been striving for. This battle. I don't even know how to properly earth bend yet. It doesn't seem like this is the right time." He only told Sokka half of what was bothering him. Katara and Zuko had been down below for an hour, and as each minute passed Aang could feel his hatred turn to black rock in his chest.

Sokka nodded seriously. "I know. I am afraid too."

"You…your afraid?" Sokka never admitted his fears. If he was talking like this, Aang had plently of reason to be afraid as well.

"Yeah…well…I mean, I wish Katara wasn't here. I'm more afraid of losing her. Mother is dead, I have no idea where my father is, Gran-Gran…I am assuming is ok. If I lose her..." he trailed off, and gave a shudder. He smiled at Aang. "Ah, just ignore me. No… I have a good feeling about this."

Aang was going to say something when he noticed Katara, Zuko, and the children walk over.

"We all know what is supposed to…going to…happen?" Zuko asked. Everyone nodded, Aang not looking up. "Alright…this is it. Sokka, Aang…good luck. May we meet again." He held out his hand to Sokka who took it in a strong grip and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No good-bye's now, Prince. That brings bad luck. We will meet again, by dusk tomorrow." Sokka turned and gathered his sister in a bear hug. "And you…you…" He found that no brotherly words of wisdom came.

"I love you, Sokka," Katara said into his chest.

"I love you too, Kat," he used her childhood nickname. They let go.

"Ronan, take care of your sister…she will be your world when you both get older. Bree...be kind to him," he addressed the kids and then climbed up on Appa. Katara watched her brother, then turned to Aang.

"Aang…"

Dispite his feelings now, he rushed to her with a hug. "I'll see you in a few,"

She leaned to his ear. "Remember, Sokka loves you. I love you."

He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. He had a feeling that this was it, it was now or never. "Katara…I…"

"Zuko, they must leave now!" Iroh came running across the deck, shouting. "We are getting in range of sight!"

Katara turned back to Aang. "You must go, quickly." She kissed his check.

He could do nothing but nod,stifflyshake Zuko's hand,and airlift himself up to the saddle.

"Yip, yip!" Sokka yelled. Aang was going to turn to watch Katara leave, but she shouted up to them, "Don't look back! Never look back!"

He stayed facing forward, and whispered to himself as one tear fell.

"I love you, Katara."


	20. Chapter 19

"Ok…here we go," Zuko said to his uncle. They were docked at the capital, and by to looks of it the Fire Lord had revoked Zuko's title as a traitor. Everyone in the city had turned out for a huge celebration in honor of the prince's return home. It was as though the past two years never happened. Zuko scanned the crowed and noticed some childhood friends and old tutors. As they walked down the gangplank, he even thought he saw his sister among the masses, her confident smirk mocking him as it always did. _Not this time, my dear sister._ The Fire Lords chief council met the party at the bottom.

"Welcome back, your Highness," Carrig said with a smile. "Welcome, General Iroh, welcome back to the motherland. You all must be very tired and hungry. Ah, who is this young maiden?" Zuko remembered Carrig from when he was young. The old Spirit was a crabby thing, quick to anger and decision. Zuko had never liked him, and was well aware of his reputation with young, beautiful women. He stepped in front of Katara to block her from the man's view.

"She is the prisoner I took to get the Avatar to follow me. A poor, dirty water peasant. Her filth is…everywhere." Carrig's look of interest turned to one of distaste when Zuko made the subtle hint towards her possible unchaste…a trait to which he was not attracted. Zuko sighed inwardly in relief that he was able to divert Carrig's interest.

"Yes, we are very tired and hungry, but unfortunately we need to keep going. My uncle, along with the girl and the children, and I seek an audience with my father immediately. My men, though, can be taken care of. After they have put the ship in storage, they are to be paid and are free to go."

Carrig bowed. "Yes, Prince. But the Avatar…"

"Will stay where he is. I am confident he will not leave."

"Very well. Your father is expecting you. This way, sir."


	21. Chapter 20

Katara was terrified. The meeting with the Fire Lord was a definite life changing experience. When they had entered the room, she made the first mistake of looking into his eyes. She saw no human soul, she was looking into the eyes of a pure killer. Afraid of demons, she tried to look away, but was memorized by his cold, hard gaze. Even when he looked at Zuko, his eyes did not change. Only when Zuko's sister came to the meeting to sit next to her father did Katara see he had any other emotion. _He definantly loves only one of his children._

Zuko caught his father up on what was happening. He introduced the children, to whom the Fire Lord gave blessings and gifts…Katara found this part of the meeting to be quite boring, and her mind began to wonder. Upon reflection, she remembered Aang had an attitude the last few hours on the ship. _What was wrong with him?_

"…so they have been released from my service," Zuko finished.

His father nodded. "Very well, they are your men. Now…this prisoner you've brought me."

Katara was brought out of her stupor with a start.

"As poor as she may look, Your Magisty, she is a princess from a tribe in the South Pole. A very useful treaty tool, I may say."

The Fire Lord nodded again. "She shall be put in the northern cells. You have done well, my son. I am proud to say you are my heir. Now, you must rest. My council and I will meet later to discuss how to best go about getting the Avatar. Before you go, take the…Princess…to her cell."

Beaming at his father's rare compliment, Zuko bowed and walked out of the room, followed by the children and Iroh. When they got out, Zuko turned to Katara.

"The northern cells are our best accommodations, used only for diplomatic prisoners. You will be well taken care of and will find you have a lot of freedom. Iroh will see you later to see how you are being treated."

Understanding the code for 'he will come get you when it is time', she nodded. "I thank you for your kindness, Prince Zuko." She hoped he picked up her code for 'I love you, be careful'. Zuko turned to the guards at the door.

"Take her. And be kind." He watched her walk away, and had to fight off a sudden urge to run after them and take her in her arms.

"Zuko," Iroh said. "I am needed in some…meetings. The children are anxious to find their Aunt. They would like you to take them."

Zuko smiled at Bree and Ronan. "Of course. Let's go for a walk. Uncle…"

"I'll contact you when my meetings are done." Iroh turned to Ronan and Bree. "Now, you are welcome back to the palace at anytime. Perhaps this winter. Bree, when you are older, you could be trained as a maid in waiting for Zuko's sister, and Ronan, you could be a courtier as well. A proper education…talk to your aunt about it." He hugged the children good bye, placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, and walked out the door. Zuko didn't think much of it then, but inthe future he will look back on that moment.

"Ok, there's going to be a lot of people out there. Keep close, and hang on to me if you need to." They walked out the door as well into the sunlight. As soon as the people saw Zuko, they roared in cheers.

"Hail to the Prince!"

"Welcome home, Your Highness!"

Automatically, Zuko reached down to grab Bree and Ronan's hands. "On second thought, I'll hold on to you now. Just let me know when you see her."

They pushed their way through the crowd. It seemed as though the Fire Lord had opened the court yards and gardens to the general public. In return, the people turned them into one big party room. Everywhere there were performers, venders, fortune tellers, and by the looks of the area the party had been going on for a long while. Zuko noticed a meat vender, and realized how hungry he was.

"Are you two hungry?"

"YES!" they replied in unison. He pulled them over to the vender.

"Three meat pies, a mug of ale, and two mugs of juice."

The vender, not looking up, nodded and prepared the meal.

"Here ya go, mack. That'll be…" the vender looked up. "Great Fire! It's the prince!" Everyone in the general area turned. "The prince is eating at MY vending!"

"Uh…" Zuko said. "Please, don't draw attention. How much will it be?"

The vender, still in aw, passed two meat pies and the juice to the kids. "Oh, for you sire, it's free. Anything for the Future of the Nation."

Zuko took his meat pie and the ale from the vender and tried one more time. "Sir, I insist. I can pay…" But the vender shook his head.

"Nope. It's'all good here." He noticed the crowds of people walking towards him. "The publicity I'll be getting for being known as the vender who gave food to the prince will be enough repayment!"

Zuko smiled. "Thank you, sir."

They started to walk away with their meal when Bree shouted out.

"Aunt Kyna!"

A woman who was in line for some food turned. She had the same big, dark eyes as the children and the same hair.

"Ronan! Bree! Oh, my darlings!" She rushed to them and engulfed the two in a bear hug. Behind, two boys followed, one of Ronan's age and one of about Zuko's age.

"I've been searched the docks for you! Oh…you have gotten so big! Ronan, you are exactly like your father when he was young. And Bree, you have your mother's beauty!" After a few more hugs, she stood to look at the prince.

"I thank you, sire. I don't know how I can repay you."

Zuko smiled at the happy reunion. "It was all fine. They worked on the ship, and lightened the spirits of my men in dark times."

She smiled back. "I am sorry, we won't be having a formal introduction, but my name is Kyna. These are my sons Jarlath…" the younger one bowed. "…and Lorcan." He bowed as well. "Their father is a proud soldier in the navy."

"Ah…yes. And you are from the northern part of the country? If I remember my folklore from up there, 'Jarlath' is a name of a man who was noted for his piety and patience as a teacher, and 'Lorcan' means silent and fierce." The boys smiled at the prince for trying to make light conversation by noting the ancient tradition of their names.

"My uncle has extended an invitation for Bree and Ronan to be education at the palace when they are ready. I am giving that same invitation to you if you so choose."

Lorcan bowed again and replied, "Thank you, Your Highness. I am to be wed this winter, so my education years are at an end. But my brother would be happy to join his cousins when the time is right."

"Ah, a wedding. Perhaps I will be up to bring glad tidings to you and your new bride."

Beaming at the thought of the Prince attending her son's wedding, Kyna spoke up. "That would be wonderful, sire! But, I am afraid we must be on our way. We would like to reach the village over before sun set."

"Of course." He gave the kids a hug. "Be good. Listen to your aunt. And I will see you shortly."

"Thank you so much, Zuko!" Bree said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you. You 'ave given my sister and I a chance our mother never dreamed of." Ronan said. They each took a hand of Kyna's, waved one last time, and walked away.

_At least there is one happy moment for this day_, Zuko thought as he turned to return to the palace. _Now…on with the show._


	22. Chapter 21

Sokka and Aang looked down upon the giant party in the Fire Lord's court yard. They had been floating there all day, and the smell of meats and sweets were drifting up, making their mouths water.

"Ok…is this taking longer than it was supposed to, or am I just impatient?" Sokka grumbled.

"It's just you. It's only a few hours past midday, I think." Aang replied. He had spent the time thinking about Katara…wondering how she was doing. "We should be see the signal anytime, now."

Sokka rolled over and looked back down on the party. He could see people's faces. "Hey, look! There's Zuko and the kids. That lady must be their aunt."

Aang moved next to Sokka. "Oh, that's good they found her. They need to get out of here as quickly as possible." He kept scanning the crowd. "Isn't that…General Iroh?"

"Where?"

"Over there, in the center of that group of soldiers." They could see, but not hear, that the old man was arguing with what seemed to be the head of that group of soldiers. Suddenly, another soldier stepped from the circle and kicked Iroh to the ground.

"What's going on?" Sokka yelled.

Aang took a big breath. "ZUKO!" He bellowed. Being an airbender, his shout could be quite louder than a regular persons. "ZUKO! YOUR UNCLE! GO UP A BLOCK!" But as loud as he could shout, Zuko couldn't hear him over the noise of the party. Meanwhile, the scuffle was getting more violent. Sokka turned to Aang in a panic.

"Oh no…" His eyes were wide.

"What?"

"I know why they are doing that…see that group over there? That's part of the rebellion in disguise. They are waiting to have the meeting with Iroh. But…the Fire Lord must know about it…"

* * *

Bree and Ronan were so happy to be with their aunt. They skipped and sang with their cousins as they walked up the block away from Zuko. But they came to a circle of people and couldn't get through.

"Lorcan, I can't see. What's happening?" Kyna said. Her oldest son stood on the tips of his toes.

"It's…a public execution? Yeah…that's what the Crier is shouting. I guess there was a secret rebellious force that was going to invade, and they just captured the leader…Bree, Ronan, what are you trying to do?"

Upon hearing that the leader was captured, Bree and Ronan knew what was happening. The Fire Lord had figured out that Iroh was leading a rebellion. And that, by Fire Nation Law, was grounds to be labled a traitor and to be publically executed on the spot.

"We have to get through! That's Uncle Iroh!" Bree shouted.

"Please…Lorcan, Jarlath…help us!" Ronan pleaded as he was pushed back by the crowd. Jarlath looked at his older brother and then started to help Ronan push his way through. Lorcan turned to his mother.

"Mama…"

"Help them, Lorcan. This isn't right. I will run and get the prince…for the stars sake take care of them." She took off in the direction they just came.

Lorcan took a big breath, then grabbed all three younger children's hands in his one large hand.

"MOVE! Get out of the way, or I will force you out of the way!" In his other hand, a small flame formed. "These are the General's niece and nephew! They wish to see him…"


	23. Chapter 22

Zuko had stopped to look at some pets for sale, but was thinking about the battle ahead when he noticed a change in the attitude of the crowd. The mood went from jolly to confusion. Everyone seemed to be moving in the direction Kyna and the children had gone. He looked up to see what was happening when he noticed Kyna running towards him, trying to get through the surge of people.

"PRINCE!" She yelled. "Zuko! Your uncle…they have him…traitor!"

She didn't need to say anymore. Before she could turn around to run the other way, he had flown past her, his own fear driving his feet.

* * *

By the time Lorcan had drug Jarlath, Bree, and Ronan through the crowd, the soldiers had already made a make-shift executioners station. The punishment for being a traitor was to be hung by the neck until dead. As a soldier was rapping a rope into a noose, the kids ran up to Iroh and hugged him.

"Hey, you brats! Get out of here!" Iroh's guard yelled. He tried to pull them off, but they both started to scream.

"No, Bree…Ronan…"Iroh shouted. Lorcan and Jarlath jumped the guard who immediately let go of the kids. But there were more soldiers around, and were able to tie their wrists behind their backs. Again, the soldiers tried to pull the kids off Iroh.

"LEAVE THEM BE!"

Silence fell over the crowd, and the soldiers stopped moving as Zuko entered the circle. Ronan kicked the soldier that had him and ran back into Iroh's roped arms.

"What is going on here? What you soldiers are doing is against the law!"

The Crier came forward. "With all due respect, sire, I have orders right here…"

Zuko snatched them from the man. His face turned pale as he read.

"As you can see, Prince, I have orders here from the Fire Lord that his brother is leading a rebellion…one that would enter the city today. And I am supposed to take measures to rid him quickly. Our laws state…"

"He is the Fire Lord's brother! He is a noble!"

The Crier didn't blink as Zuko shouted in his face. "I am aware, Prince, but his is not above our laws. He is to be executed at once."

Zuko threw the scroll back at the Crier. "I am the Price of the Fire Nation. I order you all to step down immediately and let General Iroh go."

The Criercontinued tonot show fear. "Again…I apologize, sire, but the Fire Lord has overwritten your say. You have no power here. Now please…step aside and take the younglings with you."

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Zuko made to advance on the man. "This is impossible!" The Crier did not back down. Instead, three soldiers surrounded him. He cleared his throat and said again, louder, "Please…step aside, Prince. Before I am obligated to take measuresagainst you as well."

"Zuko," Iroh spoke softly. "Zuko, there is nothing you can do here. Live today to fight for tomorrow."

Zuko turned to his uncle with sudden tears in his eyes. "No," he gulped. He did not want to show the crowd his fears. If he lost his uncle- his beloved friend, mentor, father figure- his rock, he did not think he could carry on. "No, Uncle, I will not allow this to happen. I am the Prince!" He realized how pathetic he sounded.

The Crier cleared his throat again. "Sire, I must insist you step aside…_now_."

* * *

"We have to do something! Sokka…we have to!" Aang was beside himself with rage. In the few hours he'd spent with the old man he had grown to respect him and even like him.

"But what? If we fly down there to get him, we'll get captured! There are tons of people down there. We'd have to be able to fly down and vanish instantly."

"We have to try!"

Sokka turned to watch the crowd…thinking.


	24. Chapter 23

"Let me say a few words to my nephew before this happens. Please."

The Crier looked up at the sun, and decided there was time for a little talk. Zuko walked up to his uncle. Bree and Ronan were still there hanging on to him, crying silently.

"Bree, Ronan...you have to go now." Iroh gave them the best hug he could, and looked at Lorcan, Jarlith, and Kyna. "Please…take them from here. I don't want them to see this." Kyna, with tears in her eyes, nodded. She gently pulled Ronan from Iroh and took his hand, while Lorcan took Bree. Unable to speak, they took one last look at their beloved friend and walked away. Iroh looked at his nephew.

"Uncle," Zuko started. "I will get you out of here. Don't just give up…"

"No, my Zuko. I've been in this world too long, anyway. It's time for me to let go."

"Time," the Crier said from behind the prince.

"No," Zuko whispered. "No…no…" Iroh gave him the same awkward hug he'd given the children. The guards pulled the prince off of Iroh. His body went into a numb shock, so he didn't fight. He felt as though he were seeing everything in a different universe. His uncle walked over to the stool, stood on it, and a soldier placed the noose over his head. The Crier cried his crimes and rites. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off his uncle. _This isn't happening…this isn't happening…this isn't happening._ Time slowed. He suddenly became aware of the wind, the soil under his feet, the slight glow from his uncle….

_Uncle's glowing?_ Zuko snapped out of his stupor. He looked around, and some other people noticed as well, but the soldiers seemed not to care.

"…may the spirits have mercy on your soul." The Crier finished. The soldier next to Iroh moved to kick the stool out from under him. Zuko felt his world slipping, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a white flash. But then, the stool snapped from under his uncle.

"NO!" Zuko screemed as Iroh body went limp, but before he could get anything else out a strong wind lifted him off his feet and onto the back of Appa.

"I've got them!" Aang yelled from next to Zuko. Across from him in the saddle, layed his uncle.

"Yip Yip!" Sokka urged Appa upwards. Zuko awkwardly moved over to his uncle's limp body.

"Uncle!" _Please…let him live!_ Zuko prayed to the spirits. _I've never begged for anything!_

Sokka flew Appa to a nearby, but dense, forest and landed him. Zuko whipped around to Aang.

"You!"

Aang was cautious. He didn't know what Zuko was accusing him of. "Me?"

"You! You are the bridge to the spirit world! Take me there! NOW!"

"Zuko…I…I'm not good enough. I can't just…_jump_ there."

Zuko got on his knees. "Please," he begged. "Please, try. I need him."

Humbled by the prince, Aang nodded his head. "Take my hand."

Sokka instructed Appa to fly around with their bodies until they returned, and then joined the circle in the saddle. Aang closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

"Aang…" Sokka whispered after a while.

"Sokka…please, I'm trying…"

"No, open your eyes and look!"

Behind them, Iroh's body had started to glow again. Aang nodded his head. "Zuko, take Sokka's hand so I can touch Iroh."

They readjusted and Aang closed his eyes again. This time, there was a light, and they were gone.

* * *

Katara couldn't tell what was happening, but knew there was something going on. Her guards were nervous, and she could see out her window that there was a commotion in the central square. She was about to ask her guards to explain when she saw Aang and Sokka swoop down on Appa, pick up two people, and take off again.

_That's not in the plan!_

She ran to her door. "Guards!" They opened the door instantly.

"What is it, Princess?" She wasn't used to them calling her that.

"The square…the people. What is happening?"

"General Iroh was charged with organizing a rebellion and was to be hung from the neck until dead, but the Avatar abducted his body and the Prince."

Katara's eyes widened. "The General…did he die?"

The soldier shrugged. "The doctors didn't check him before the Avatar took him."

Katara turned her back on the guards and said with her best royalty voice. "Pray that he didn't, guard. For if he did…may the spirits protect you."


	25. Chapter 24

Zuko opened his eyes and let out a yelp of surprise. He looked down at his own body and saw that he was transpartent and sparkly.

"Ok, I need to find Avatar Roku. He can help us," Aang said from behind him.

"How are you going to do that?" Sokka asked. "Yell for him?"

"I don't know. When ever I've been here before, he found me. I don't know how to find him."

Zuko turned around. "I don't need Roku. I need to find my uncle." Aang and Sokka stared at him. "What?"

"Uhm…" Aang said. "Come here." He took Zuko over to a nearby creek. "Look."

Zuko leaned over, expecting to see his usual reflection. But when he looked, he couldn't believe his eyes. The scar that marked half his face was gone. He brought his hands up and was surprised to feel the smooth skin where the roughness should've been. But then he looked higher on his face and noticed on his forehead a mark. Zuko leaned closer to the water to get a better look, but before he could make it out, a different face came into focus.

"Ah!" Zuko yelled. Aang and Sokka looked into the water.

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed. "Roku! Things are going out of control! The Fire Lord just executed his own brother, and now there is a rebellion force there without a leader!"

"I know," Roku said, as he took a human form out of the water. "I have already talked to Iroh."

"Uncle! Where is he?"

"I am here, Zuko."

Zuko turned around and saw his uncle standing under a tree. He looked the same as he had in the human world, but he was wearing a Robe of the Honored. Zuko ran to him and put his arms around him.

"Uncle…no, this means…you…"

"Silence, Zuko. There isn't much time. Aang is needed in the real world. The spirits are going to use him to…you will see. And you…the Fire Nation needs their new king."

"But Uncle," Zuko could feel his tears again. "I can't do it without you. You were to be my advisor, my Spirit! You can't…"

"But you already have a source of strength for you. Katara…your new bride."

Sokka started. He turned to Aang and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Aang nodded. "I found out on the ship. I didn't know they were engaged…but I kept it from you because now is not the time to talk. 'Talk' also includes fight."

Somewhat subdued, Sokka nodded and turned back to Zuko and Iroh.

"But Uncle," Zuko was saying. "but…" He really had nothing else to say. He just wanted to prolong the moment.

"You must be strong, Zuko. You must be strong, and let me go. Nothing can stand in your way of the throne. It is yours."

"What is to stop my sister from taking it? Or my mother's brothers?"

Iroh smiled. "Look in the river again, Zuko." He walked over to the bank. "Look and tell me what you see."

Zuko knelt again. "My scar is gone. And…there is something…"

"That, my dear nephew, is the Mark of the Kings. That is what controls your destiny."

Zuko leaned over again to study it and saw that lightly enscribed in his head was the symbol of the Fire Nation. "Why can't I see this in the human world? How can I prove it?"

"Do not worry about that. Just know that this mark will protect you and your sons from any enemies. But you must go. The rebellion has started. More and more people are joining against the Fire Lord, and soon they will be in the palace. You need to find Katara."

Zuko looked up into his uncles face. "What about you?"

"I will find peace. But you must let me go. A long time ago I made a deal with the spirits. My debt has been repaid, and now I can be in happiness."

"What was the deal?"

"To guard you in return for this." Iroh spread his arms. "I can now live here forever instead of crossing over. I can now be there for you when ever you need me. Just ask for me, and I shall come."

"Zuko…"Aang said from behind him. "The spirits are pulling me. I have to take you back."

"Uncle…" Zuko cried. "Uncle!"

The spirit world faded. "Let me go, nephew. Live strong."

With a whoosh they were back in Appa's saddle. Startled by their sudden return, the bison landed instantly with a thud. Zuko opened his eye's, jumped down to the ground, collapsed, and started to cry…weep…

"Uncle…"

* * *

Katara knew Bree and Ronan were coming before they even reached her door. She heard their yelling from a floor down.

"Katara! Katara! Katara!" Ronan was yelling over and over again.

"Let us see her!" Bree screeched. Finally, the guards opened her door. The kids burst into the room to her arms with Kyna, Lorcan, and Jarlith behind them.

"Shh…" She tried to calm them. They were weeping hard, and all she could get out of themwere hiccups. Katara looked up to Kyna. "What's wrong? What happened? I saw Aang and Sokka…"

Kyna's face was white. When she had agreed to go get her sister-in-law's children, she hadn't expected this. "The general was charged…"

"Yes, I know that part. But is he dead?"

Kyna shook her head but couldn't speak anymore. Lorcan spoke up. "Your brother and the Avatar came down on that…thing…and swooped he and the Prince up. Soldiers have been searching ever since, but can't find them. And…" It was his turn to shake his head.

"And what?"

Jarlith took it upon himself to finish. "Have you looked out your window since then?"

Katara shook her head. "After I saw Aang and Sokka come down, the guards came in and bolted it shut. They mumbled something about not needing anymore to go off."

"Witnessing their leader be…executed…caused the rebellion to attack. There are much more peoplethan the Fire Lord expected, and many of the citizens are arming themselves as well and attacking the Fire Lord's army. Word is that he has sent for reinforcements already. Everywhere people are asking to find the Prince. The soldiers want to imprison or kill him…the rebellion want him as their leader. And having the Avatar around wouldn't be to bad either…after all, he _is_ the one who is supposed to bring balance to the nations. He has to defeat the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes got wide. "Sure, he is supposed to bring balance…but that doesn't mean he has to defeat the Fire Lord," she whispered in realization.


	26. Chapter 25

Zuko tried to keep his crying quiet. He could hear Sokka and Aang on the other side of Appa, whispering to each other on what to do next. He could hear Iroh's voice. _Now, my nephew, now is not the time to grieve. You must step up to your title…you must overthrow my brother. It was said the Avatar will bring balance to the Nations, and he has already played his cards: he brought you Katara, he put you in position to take the throne. Now go, Zuko…fight!_

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said softly. He wiped his face, stood up, and walked around to where the other two were sitting.

"…spirits told me all this. There are a huge number of people who can fight, they just don't have a leader. Everyone is calling out for Zuko to lead them. They want me to…" Aang saw Zuko standing to the side. "Hi," he said softly.

"Want you to do what?" Zuko sat next to Aang.

Aang looked at Sokka. "Uhm…the spirits are fighting amongst themselves. They want me to get you to the capital and then…go back to the spirit world and help."

"You mean you won't be up here helping me?"

Aang shook his head. "No, I guess I've done all I could do. I got you here, now I can help you by getting the spirits under control. I'm…sorry…to leave you…now."

"It's ok. I've got Sokka…right?" Zuko looked at him. He didn't know that Sokka knew about him and Katara, so when Sokka looked away from him, Zuko was surprised at the coldness.

"Sokka? Man, I need you…that's a big army…big group of rebels, I mean. I need a second in command."

"You have to ask for her hand, you know. You aren't engaged yet." The look Sokka gave Zuko could have thrown daggers. "Besides…what if I don't want you for my brother-in-law? For the past year, you've been trying to kill us. And now you want to marry her? Is this some sort of strategic plan? Are you still out for the Avatar?"

Zuko stood up. "I already got him. I really had no fight with you, I just needed Aang to get me back here…and he did. Just not the way I thought it would happen. And we can discuss Katara later…but she is almost 15, and then in a year will be 16, and according to the Southern Water Tribe laws if her father or brother has not promised her by then, she can choose who she wants. And I'm positive you won't find someone who can handle her by then. But right now _I_ need to get back and bring order to my people. _You_ can do as you please." He turned on his heel and climbed up into Appa's saddle. Aang looked at Sokka, shrugged, and airlifted himself up. Sokka grudgingly climbed up as well.

"Oh, so you're coming with?" Zuko said with a smirk.

Sokka was irritated. "Yeah, I'm coming with. You may be a military prince, but you have no idea how to lead rebels. You need someone to slap you upside the head when you make a mistake."

Zuko's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Glad I have you then."

* * *

The guards had left Katara's door open. The rebels outside were getting stronger and more out of control, so the Fire Lord was calling all of his soldiers to help fight. Not knowing where to go, she, Kyna, and the kids stayed in the room to watch it all from her window. They had a good view of the Palace.

For an hour they watched in silence as the mob grew to the size of a small army. Although it was doing a lot of damage, it was obvious it lacked organization. Katara was trying to form a plan when Ronan cried out.

"Look!" He pointed to the Palace's front gates. "They made it to the Palace gates. I think they're gonna get in!"

Katara rushed over to see where he was pointing. The Fire Nation Capital was…on fire. Smoke rose from everywhere. The cries of the wounded and mourning could be heard mixed with the siren sounds as the Fire Lord tried to call support from the country side. In short, it was the perfect picture of the end of the world. _Maybe the world _is_ ending…_ Katara thought. She shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. None of you have seen Appa fly back?" The others shook their heads. She sighed. "Ok…this is what I think we should…AGH!"

Startling her, Appa popped up to completely cover her view for her window.

"Katara!" Aang called to her. "Bring Kyna and the kids here. They can get on Appa with me. Sokka and Zuko are coming in."

Sokka and Zuko jumped awkwardly through the small window then helped the others through to Appa. Aang urged Appa away with only a look at Katara. Confused, she turned to the other boys. "What is going on? Where have you been?"

"Too long…" Zuko snipped as he ushered her down the stairs. "Short version: Uncle, dead, but not really. Mob, out of control. Aang…no clue what he has to do. Us, we have to get to my father." They reached the bottom level and Katara started for the door that lead to outside.

"No," Zuko caught her arm. "If we go out there, we'll be killed for sure. I know a secret tunnel. I used to use it when I was little."

"But…the people need to know you are here," she said to him as they ran down a hallway.

"They'll know when Father…they can take care of themselves for now." He opened a small, hidden door that gave way to a tunnel. A ball of fire jumped into his hand. "Just stay close. There is no other light down here. If you lose me you won't be found again."

Katara took hold of his belt around his waste. Sokka grabbed her hood. Nodding, Zuko jogged, clumsily, down the tunnel.


End file.
